


From Strangers to More

by peetasblueyes



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetasblueyes/pseuds/peetasblueyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is convinced the only people she needs in her life are her two best friends, Madge and Finnick. She's content with her simple life until she meets Peeta Mellark. She swears she wants nothing to do with the bad boy, but then why can't she seem to stop thinking about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Deep breaths.. This is my first fic written, ever. I've never written before and it's really nerve-wracking to actually publish something online for others to read and judge. So please, enjoy :)
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at peetasblueyes.tumblr.com
> 
> (**Also I am looking for a beta!! If you are interested in doing this, please message me, leave a comment, or talk to me on tumblr. Anything really :D)

“You can’t just break in the middle of the highway!”

 

I’m already running late for work and the odds are clearly not in my favor, seeing as there are so many idiot drivers on the road today. I swerve into a lane to my left and as I pass the sedan that was once in front of me, I see an older grandpa in the drivers seat. A rush of guilt washes over my face but I speed faster. I really shouldn’t have stayed up late last night.

 

Finally I reach the parking lot and run into Capitol Tutoring. A sigh of relief escapes when I realize that there aren’t any students waiting for me yet. Effie Trinket stares at me as I clock in and approaches my table after I sit, getting my materials ready for the day. 

 

“I do not appreciate your tardiness, Miss Everdeen. I sincerely hope this is not something you make into a habit. We must set an example for the children to learn punctuality.”

 

 _Not that there are any here right now anyways_ I think to myself, annoyed. I was only five minutes late!

 

“What was that, Miss Everdeen?”

 

I blush a red sheen, _did I say that out loud?_

 

“I said I’m sorry and it will not happen again. I really am sorry, Ms. Trinket.”

 

Madge politely coughs and cocks her head to a student that has sat at my table, saving me from having to talk to Effie more. _Thank god_ I mouth to Madge after Effie turns her back on me and Madge giggles.

 

“Okay Prim, where’s your homework? You did finish it this time, right?”

 

“Well Miss Katniss… Actually…”

 

I raise my eyebrow and playfully give her a stern look before I look through her folder. She’s finished three-fourths of it. Can’t say that I’m really surprised though, these children are given so much homework to do during the week. Although I know Prim is smart, she tells me every week that she would much rather be playing with her dog or drawing.

 

“I already go to school. Why do I have to go to another school on Saturdays? My other friends don’t have to.” Prim pouts and I can’t help but feel bad for her.

 

The students here are from rich families that only want the best for their children. They go to school and have private tutors to ensure their education is the absolute best. On top of schoolwork, Capitol Tutoring gives their students 6 thick packets of reading and math to complete. One packet for every day of the week, except on Saturdays when they come to our center to get tutored by me. I don’t really do much except watch them do their work and occasionally help when they stumble on a problem or two. 

 

Prim is only nine and already has more work than average middle schoolers do. If she knew, this would only be the beginning for her. We get through all her homework she didn’t finish and then the packets assigned to her for today. Because of the extra work, she’s here for an extra hour longer but I don’t mind. Prim is one of my favorite students, despite the fact that I really shouldn’t have favorites. She makes me laugh and is surprisingly well behaved for a daughter of a wealthy family. Most of my students are terrifyingly spoiled brats.

 

After she leaves, I teach other students until the last one leaves. I look at the clock and it’s 15 past 1. Finally, time to go home. I’m starved because I skipped breakfast trying to get here on time. I clock out and step out into the fall breeze. I’m walking towards Madge who’s leaning on her car, distracted by her phone. Until I notice a familiar blonde head with two braids. Prim is sitting on a bench outside with her tiny legs swinging in rhythm.

 

“Hey, Prim! What are you still doing here?” I give her a worried look. “You left my desk hours ago.”

 

“Oh hi Miss Katniss. My brother is supposed to come get me. But I think he’s busy so he’ll come when he’s not anymore.” Prim looks at me with a big smile.

 

Rage runs through me. _How could someone leave his nine year old sister waiting here by herself?_

 

“Oh Prim… Do you know his number? I can let you borrow my phone to call him.” I offer as I sit next to her. There is no way I’m leaving if she’s going to be here alone.

 

“I already tried. I have a phone too you know.” I roll my eyes. It should be shocking, but I suppose that it’s typical for these kids to have phones in elementary school.

 

I talk to Prim for about fifteen minutes when a black Mercedes convertible drives through the open lot. I’m sure you can hear his obnoxious music from a mile away. He parks right in front of us. Prim jumps off the bench and walks towards the car. I scowl at the tardiness of her presumed brother but nevertheless I can’t take my eyes off of him. He’s got a few inches on my petite height and has a stocky build.

 

If Prim is pretty, this guy is beautiful. The same blonde hair but his is pushed back in an effortless, disheveled way. His crisp white shirt tightens around his defined torso and his rolled sleeves complete the look. My eyes wander to his dark jeans when I realize they’re walking towards me. 

 

I immediately gaze up to a pair of hypnotizing blue eyes. He gives me a knowing smirk and I’m hit with annoyance. “You realize that you’ve left your little sister here alone for at least three hours?”

 

He shrugs “Primmy knows I’m never on time. I had some things to do before picking her up. She’s fine. You were with her weren’t you?”

 

“But what if I wasn’t! What if I didn’t see her and everyone had left? You’re okay with leaving a nine year old girl alone?” My anger boils within me and I’m practically shouting at someone I don’t even know.

 

“Miss Katniss!” Prim is pulling on my arm. “It’s okay. He’s here now, I can go home and you can too. Thanks for talking with me. I’ll see you next week!”

 

Prim calms my nerves, “Okay, just make sure you finish your homework this week. Promise me, Primrose!” I say quietly.

 

“I promise!” Prim jumps into the passenger seat of the convertible.

 

He leans into my direction and winks “I’m Peeta Mellark, by the way. Prim’s handsome older brother. In case you were wondering.”

 

I can’t help but scowl back at his remark and begin to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support on my first chapter! It's so nice to know people actually want to read my stuff hahaha.  
> I am still looking for a beta. Let me know if you're interested please!  
> That being said, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr and say hi: peetasblueyes.tumblr.com

“You didn’t even try to get his number? Don’t you know who _Peeta Mellark_ is?” Madge very literally almost spits out her food as I tell to her what happened before we came to get lunch at our favorite Indian place.

 

I shove a piece of naan into my mouth and shrug. “Madge, he left his sister waiting for like three hours. He was probably messing around with some girl before he came to pick Prim up. That’s the kind of guy he seems like.”

 

“Come on Katniss, don’t judge a book by its cover! The essential is invisible to the eyes. You know!” She whines and it’s annoying me more than it usually does.

 

“Please stop with the cliché phrases. So I could be wrong, I don’t care. You just shouldn’t leave your little sister alone, no matter what. Also with work and school, I really don’t have time for dates, you know that.” My eyes focused on the chicken tikka masala on my plate rather than the puppy eyes I can feel staring down at me.

 

Madge sighs when she realizes I won’t look up until she stops “Finnick and I are just trying to get you to be more social! You need to go out more, make friends. Make some more-than-friends.”

 

I don’t understand what is so great about dating. It seems like a lot of wasted time. You spend time getting ready, spend unnecessary money to go out, and for what? A shitty night with some guy you may or may not have much in common with? And if you do happen to have anything in common with him, you go out for a couple weeks or months. And then what? Marriage? Divorce? Every relationship either ends or lasts until death- and neither of those outcomes are positive.

 

“I have you guys and that’s all I really need.”

 

“Wow, that’s really really sweet Katniss.” Madge coos sarcastically.

 

I roll my eyes and get up to go pay for my meal. This conversation has gone as far as I can take.

 

In the corner of my eye I can see Madge scribbling a signature on her receipt quickly trying to catch up to me when I’m walking out the door of the restaurant.

 

Unfortunately she does catch up to me.

 

“Don’t be mad, Kat! With Peeta Mellark’s reputation, maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s better you don’t get mixed up with him.”

 

“I’m not mad. But you do realize you contradicted yourself? Just five minutes ago you told me not to judge a book by its cover.” I give her a smug look.

 

“Whatever! Are you going straight home?”

 

“Are you not?” I question.

 

“I’m going to stop by Gale’s for a bit.” 

 

I’ve known Gale since we were kids. We were neighbors. We played together and went to the same schools. Madge was my random roommate freshman year of college. We happened to get along, which I wasn’t expecting. Gale came over to show me around campus when she tagged along. The two flirted all day and within weeks, they were dating. At first glance, it seems like an odd couple but the way they act towards one another. They were made for each other. Almost makes me believe in love.

 

I drive home and it’s strangely quiet when I enter. Finnick must be out. I crash into my bed, food coma has definitely taken over my body. 

 

* * *

 

The weekend goes by too quickly and it’s already Monday.

 

I rush to get ready, throwing on jeans, a plain shirt, and braiding my hair. Going down the stairs, Finnick is in the kitchen making an omelette. It smells so good I kick myself for not waking up twenty minutes earlier to give myself time to eat.

 

“Hey stranger” I say struggling to shove my feet into my shoes, “I didn’t get to see you all weekend.”

 

“Hey sleepyhead. Yeah, I spent some time running errands.”

 

That was his discreet way of saying he spent his time hooking up with someone, which is nothing new.

 

Shaking my head, I bolt out the door. I get to my physiological psychology class five minutes early. It’s a big lecture and I like to get a good seat. I didn’t expect to enjoy this class as much as I do considering I only took it to fulfill my psychology prerequisites, but I do. That is until someone sits right next to me.

 

 _There are so many empty seats in the lecture hall. Why the hell is this kid choosing to sit next to me?_ Annoyed, I focus my attention to Professor Coin who is starting her lecture. After a few minutes I begin to fidget around my seat and when I shift my body to the left, I look into the same deep blue eyes that mesmerized me on Saturday.

 

He leans into my ear and carefully whispers, “I was wondering when you were going to notice. I could spy that braid and scowl from a mile away.”

 

His hot breath is so close, it sends shivers down my body. His cologne lingers as he leans back into his own seat. 

 

Taking a deep breath, I face back to the front of the lecture hall and try to concentrate on the neurotransmitter pathways that are being taught. I feel his gaze on me throughout the hour-long class. When we are finally dismissed, I grab my bag and get up to leave but Peeta’s body blocks the aisle.

 

“Are you stalking me? I need to get out.”

 

“Do you have another class to get to?”

 

“No, but..” I protest but as soon as the magic word slips out of my mouth, I’m being unexpectedly dragged out of the classroom.

 

Once we’re out of the building, Peeta lets go of my arm. “Let me buy you lunch.”

 

I sigh, I’ve never been good at making friends. “Why?” I ask suspiciously.

 

He shrugs “I guess for watching Primmy the other day when she was alone? And by the way, I’m not stalking you. I’m actually taking this class.” He grins and points his finger towards me “You’ve just never noticed.”

 

“I couldn’t have noticed, I didn’t even know you until yesterday!”

 

He scoffs. “Most people on campus know who I am, even if I don’t know _them_.”

 

“And I waited for Prim’s sake, not yours.” I search my brain for an excuse. “Anyways, I already have lunch plans with Madge.”

 

“Fine, then Wednesday after class?”

 

“Uh.. No I have plans with Finnick.”

 

Peeta lifts his brows at me. “I guess you’re more social than you seem.”

 

“Yeah it seems so” I scowl at him.

 

_What does that even mean? I’m a social person…._

 

A girl with long blonde hair and a bodycon skirt too short for the cold October air walks towards our way and latches herself onto Peeta’s arm.

 

“Baby, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Her pink lips push into a pout.

 

While I have no interest in Peeta Mellark, this girl’s possessive nature puts me into a surprisingly jealous mood. I walk away before I hear anymore. In the background, there’s giggling and I turn to see him whispering into the blonde’s ear.

 

_He’s already forgotten about me... Not that it matters. I don’t care._

 

* * *

 

It’s almost 12 when I walk into the house. Although it’s not big, the house is perfect for the three of us. We each have our own bedrooms upstairs and while Finnick has his own bathroom, Madge and I share one that connects our rooms together. It’s close to campus and with a decent sized living room and kitchen there isn’t much else you could complain about, given our college-student budget. Madge and Finnick both get help from their parents for school and rent money but I don’t.

 

My dad left my mom and me when I was younger, though it was probably for the better. I remember waking up late at night to their screams and fights a lot. One day, I woke up and he wasn’t there anymore. But it wasn’t just him who had left. Mom was never the same. She was broken after he left. I was only eleven but I taught myself to cook and clean. After a few months, I was skin and bones and it did not go unnoticed. Soon, child services came knocking on our door. They were shocked to see me open the door and my mom not in sight. She was immediately taken to a psychiatric ward.

 

I would have been taken to an orphanage if it weren’t for Haymitch. I had never met him before that day, but he had been a friend of Mom’s before she was married. He took care of me and regularly visited her, even when I refused to. Haymitch tries to help me with college and rent money but I don’t let him. I feel guilty making him pay so much for nothing in return. He tries to sneak money into my bank account or slip bills into my jacket pocket every now and then, but other than that I refuse to accept his help. He did more than enough raising me when I wasn’t his to raise.

 

I throw my backpack on the couch when my stomach angrily reminds me that I skipped breakfast again this morning. I make a sandwich in the kitchen and plop down the couch to watch some Netflix. After two episodes of Orange is the New Black, Finnick comes home and lies down next to me. His head dips down to rest on my lap as he sprawls the rest of his body reaches the end of the couch and sighs dramatically.

 

“Long day?”

 

“You have no idea. I had a paper due for French and a quiz in Arabic. I think I deserve a head scratch.”

 

My hands run through his dirty blonde curls. While our friendship is strictly platonic, Finnick loves being touched- hugs, cuddling, any kind of affection really. To anyone who doesn’t know him, they would think he’s just a playboy but this is genuinely his way of showing and receiving love.

 

“Who was that guy you were talking to outside of the science building today?”

 

“Oh, you saw that? His name is Peeta Mellark, Prim’s older brother. I met him last Saturday.”

 

Finnick shoots straight up from my lap, hitting my wrist. “Ow! Fuck, you need to warn me before you get up that quick Finn!”

 

He gives me a questioning look “So what did he want?”

 

I roll my eyes, I know where this is going.

 

“Nothing. He wanted nothing.”

 

“Guys don’t just want nothing, Katniss. You’re either being really dense or you’re not telling me something.”

 

“Really. It was nothing.” I get up to go to my room. “I need to go do homework.”

 

Finnick yells something but I’m too distracted by a new text message from an unknown number on my phone to listen.

 

**_2:37 pm. /Hey lovely./_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know who that text is from right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a beta!! The lovely andthisisthewonder (or ellembee on AO3) has read over this and other chapters, so BIG thanks on her part!! I have fixed the spacing on my previous two chapters, I didn't realize they were so awkward. Now it's easier to read :D

**_2:44 pm. Katniss /Who is this?/_**

 

I nervously send my text while deciding what to make of this situation. I’m overwhelmed when I think of all the possibilities.

 

 _It could be someone with the wrong number. It has to be. No one would send me a text like that. They’ve got the wrong number and I will have to break the news to them_. _Sorry, that girl you met last night? She gave you a fake number._

 

**_2:45 pm. /Peeta Mellark ;)/_ **

 

I stare at the tiny screen blankly. How did he even get my number? This is worse than me having to explain to a random guy that he got a fake number.

 

**_2:45 pm. Peeta /I asked Prim for your number./_ **

 

Fuck. It’s like he can read my mind. What does he want with me anyways, I tutor his little sister. Maybe he’ll just leave me alone if I don’t reply. I toss the phone on my bed and change into a pair of leggings and a simple tank top to go for a jog. Running has always been a way to clear my mind.

 

I run the same route I always do from our house across campus. By the time I get to the Herty fountain, the halfway mark of my run, I’m soaked in sweat. Deciding to take a quick break, I take in my surroundings as I stretch. Now that the weather is getting colder, the sun has started to set earlier. Where did the day go?

 

I’m home before darkness sets into the night completely. I trudge up the stairs and grab my towel, getting ready to take a shower. The nozzle sprays hot water and steam begins to fill the bathroom. I test the water with my hand before stepping in. As soon as I start to relax under the warmth, Madge stomps into the bathroom.

 

“Where have you been?!”

 

I jump, startled by the unexpected voice, “What do you mean? I just came back from running.”

 

“Well next time can you take your phone with you? It’s been going off for the past two hours while I’ve been trying to take a nap. Seriously Kat, I have bags under my eyes.”

 

 _Shit_.

 

“Sorry Madge. I’ll put it on silent.”

 

Quickly drying myself off, I walk over to my bed where I had tossed my phone earlier.

 

5 texts from Peeta.

  

 **_2:57 pm. Peeta /I hope this doesn’t creep you out/_**  

 

**_3:03 pm. Peeta /Really I just wanted to explain why I was late to pick up Prim./_ **

 

**_3:21 pm. Peeta /That’s also why I wanted to take you to lunch. I did appreciate you staying late./_ **

 

**_3:55 pm. Peeta /Maybe after class on Friday, if you don’t already have plans?/_ **

 

**_4:48 pm. Peeta /I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone Katniss./_ **

 

I’m taken aback by how intent he is. But I’m even more shocked by how his tone slowly shifts from cocky to dejected. I almost feel bad for ignoring the messages now.

 

_Maybe he deserves just one text back. What do I even say… I’m not good at these kinds of conversations._

 

 

**_6:36 pm. Katniss /Hi.. Sorry, I went out for a run and left my phone behind./_ **

 

Immediately, I hear a small _ding_ indicating a new text message.

  

**_6:37 pm. Peeta /I should’ve known. I figured my constant texting just freaked you out and you didn’t want to talk to me anymore./_ **

 

I smirk. This is definitely not the same Peeta I met before. But then the image of him and the blonde girl after class runs through my memory, and my smile fades.

 

 

**_6:39 pm. Katniss /Right. But like I said earlier today, I stayed for Prim. Lunch isn’t necessary./_ **

 

I hate other people buying me food anyways. I despise other people buying me anything in general. It’s that feeling- that I owe them something because they did something for me. Eventually they all want something in return, and it might not always be something that I can give. 

 

**_6:40 pm. Peeta /Please, Katniss. It’s the least I can do. Please./_ **

 

He seems so determined and I don’t have the patience to continue arguing with a stranger.

 

**_6:48 pm. Katniss /Okay./_**

 

**_6:49 pm. Peeta /Then you’ll allow it?/_**

 

**_6:50 pm. Katniss /I’ll allow it./_ **

 

* * *

I discreetly tried to look for Peeta in class on Wednesday, wondering if he would sit next to me like he did on Monday. I gave up once class began. But five minutes into the lecture, the auditorium doors were pushed loudly, accompanied by soft laughter. I turned to see Peeta and another girl rushing into a corner row. The girl looked truly stunning with long legs and short, dark hair. Before catching his eye, I quickly slumped back into my seat. I don’t understand why the remainder of that day felt so crappy.

 

When I sit in class on Friday, I don’t expect anything. Peeta hadn’t texted me since Monday, so I assume he forgot about our plans. _Typical, I should’ve known_ _this would happen_. To my surprise, he shows up alone and sits next to me. He smiles at me as he takes out his laptop to take notes. I turn away and scribble what Professor Coin lectures into my notebook.

 

Class is dismissed, and I slip past Peeta. As I walk, I can feel his heavy footsteps trying to catch up to my strides.

 

“Katniss! Katniss, wait!” He steps in front of me. “We have plans, don’t you remember?”

 

I shouldn’t have looked up at his sad eyes. I feel guilty again.

 

“Yeah, we did. But is it really necessary, Peeta?”

 

“But you agreed to it. Did something happen?” He protests. “You said okay.”

 

“I know.” I sigh.

 

“Then come on. We’re going to get something to eat. I’m starving.”

 

He grabs my hand again and drags me across campus. Every now and then, there are guys catcalling at us “Where you off to, Mellark?” or “Who’s the lucky girl this time, Mellark?” Peeta mumbles something I can’t quite make out when he passes them. My eyes are glued to the concrete the entire time.

 

_This is so ridiculous. I’m being led around like a dog. Those guys probably think I’m just another one of his… his girls._

 

Finally, I pry my arm from his grasp, and he stares at me.

 

“I can walk on my own.” I say quietly.

 

I follow behind but keep my distance, and when I stop hearing the movement of footsteps ahead, I stop too. When I look up, Peeta is putting on a helmet and behind him is a hefty motorcycle. Sleek black with the exception of a light blue gas tank, almost the same color as Peeta’s eyes.

 

“I- I…” I start to stammer. _I can’t ride a motorcycle_. “I can meet you there.”

 

“Did you bring your car?”

 

“No, I usually walk to campus.”

 

He starts to laugh and looks at my frowning face.

 

“Are you scared of my baby?”

 

I just stand there scowling. I don’t even know how to respond to that.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll go slow. There’s too much traffic for you to drive your car anyways. I can move around it all on the bike.”

 

Before I can object anymore, Peeta places a helmet on my head, gently pushing my hair away from my face, and buckles it on. I take a deep breath, nervously trying to stay as still as possible. His hands linger around my face and he gazes into my wide eyes before mounting the motorcycle. He cocks his head, waiting for me to get on.

 

I sigh and awkwardly wrap my petite leg around the bulky seat. I feel self-conscious when I become aware of how close our bodies sit together. Unsure where to place my hands, I grip the sides hoping I won’t fall off. The engine hums when it’s turned on. Before driving off, Peeta grabs my hands and places them around his waist. Flustered by his boldness, I try to push my hands away, but as soon as we take off, I’m grabbing onto him even harder.

 

My eyes are shut the whole ride. My whole body feels like jelly, and I can’t help but clutch onto Peeta’s t-shirt tightly, despite the fact that we’ve completely stopped. I feel his laugh vibrate against his chest.

 

“Lovely, you’ve gotta let me go.”

 

I open my eyes and my face burns with embarrassment as Peeta lifts me off the bike.

 

“You’re a jerk. You said you would go slowly! That thing is death on wheels.”

 

“That _was_ slow. But maybe I’ll go a little faster next time if it means I get to see that cute face you make when you’re scared. Not to mention how tight you grabbed me.” He smirks as I roll my eyes.

 

“There isn’t going to be a next time. I’m never getting on that thing again.”

 

I walk towards the small restaurant that seems casual enough. A waitress shows us to a booth in the corner, places our menus on the table, and walks away. As I scan the menu, a patty melt with peppered hash brown sounds the most appetizing. I sneak a peek over my menu to glance at Peeta’s face. His wavy hair sits messily on his forehead from the helmet he had on earlier. His eyebrows scrunch together as he decides what he wants to eat.

 

When our waitress comes around again to take our order, Peeta motions for me to go first. I order my patty melt, and Peeta orders the same.

 

“So…” Peeta clears his throat.

 

I look up from the checkered table I was staring at.

 

“So…?”

 

He laughs, almost timidly. “Well first, I guess thanks for letting me take you out? I didn’t mean to leave Prim that late- I usually don’t. It’s… a long story.”

 

I debate whether I should ask what happened but decide not to. _If he wanted to tell me, he probably would have._

 

“It really wasn’t a big deal. I mean, I don’t think she should be waiting alone, but staying for a couple more minutes really wasn’t a big deal.”

 

“I appreciate it anyways. Even if it took a while for you to accept my offer to repay you.”

 

I look down as the waitress brings our food to our table.

 

“I don’t normally do these kinds of things.” I say as I grab the ketchup bottle.

 

“What, eat?” Peeta jokes.

 

“No,” I say in a more serious tone as memories flood back to me. I remember when I had almost nothing to eat, before Haymitch. “I mean, you know... Going out with someone I don’t really know. You were just so persistent.”

 

“Why not? Isn’t that how you get to know new people? We were strangers a week ago, and now we’re having lunch.”

 

“Why do you want to be my friend? From what I see on campus, you don’t have trouble with other girls.”

 

“Don’t you want to be my friend?"

 

I hesitate.

 

“I don’t really know anything about you.” I shrug. “I’ve never been particularly good at making friends.”

 

“To be friends, you have to tell each other the deep stuff. Like…” Peeta taps his finger on the table, thinking. “Like what’s your favorite color?”

 

I give him a confused look. “Okay… Mine is green. A dark forest green. You?”

 

“I like orange. You know like before the sunsets completely? The color in between the dark sky and the pink horizon is a soft, muted orange.”

 

I nod and whisper, “That sounds beautiful.”

 

We finish the rest of our food with easy small talk. Peeta insists on paying for the whole bill. While my meal couldn’t have added up to more than $5 at most, I can’t shake the uneasy feeling I get when others do things for me. However, I bite my tongue because I came today knowing there was no way I could convince him to let me pay for my own lunch.

 

I cringe when I’m forced back on the _deathmobile_. Peeta drives us back to campus and parks in front of the science building once again. The ride makes me so disoriented I nearly stumble back to the ground when a firm arm catches my waist.

 

“Peetabun!”

 

I jolt out of his grasp when a familiar dark haired girl runs down the steps of the science building towards us. _It’s the girl from the other day_.

 

“Johanna!”

 

She wraps her arms around Peeta’s neck. “You didn’t forget about our _study date_ did you?”

 

“No, of course not. I had lunch plans with Katniss. We just got back.”

 

Johanna turns to face me, as if she wouldn’t have noticed my presence until Peeta had mentioned my name. Her eyes narrow and she pulls him closer to her side.

 

My stomach starts to feel shaky again, and this time it’s not because of the motorcycle.

 

“Well, now you’re spending time with me.”

 

“I know, Jo. Just let me-”

 

By the time Peeta turns away from Johanna, I’m already walking back home. I don’t look back. I don’t slow down.

 

This is the third time I’ve walked away from him.

 

And I’m determined it will be the last, because now I’m sure I want nothing to do with Peeta Mellark ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple things:
> 
> Katniss goes for a run and it's mentioned that the halfway point in her route is the Herty fountain. This is a real fountain on the UGA (University of Georgia) campus. I'm from Georgia and it's a popular, typical in-state university so I decided to base Panem U on it.
> 
> Also if you're from the south, you probably know about Waffle House! It's like a super dirt cheap diner that high schoolers/college kids go to eat late at night because it's open 24/7. They serve pretty decent breakfast/lunch food for the price. Anyways, that's also where I imagined Katniss and Peeta eating. Peeta may be rich but he likes his greasy, cheap food. ;P
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come say hi: peetasblueyes.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and support. I love reading about what you think!  
> As always, thank you to andthisisthewonder/ellembee for being a wonderful beta.
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than the previous one, but don't worry. I promise the next chapter will make up for it.

I’m pouring a generous amount of cereal into my bowl and talking to Finnick when Madge bounces into the kitchen. I could never understand how she could be so perky in the morning. I gradually have to process being awake, not to mention have at least one cup of coffee, before making any human contact.

 

“So, I was talking to Gale last night and he mentioned that his frat is throwing the party tonight for Halloweekend!”

 

Halloweekend is exactly what it sounds like. It’s the typical college tradition of costumes and fraternity parties all weekend long, and Panem University is no exception. Since greek life is prominent on our campus, this isn’t a surprise. There are too many frats and only one day for Halloween, so Halloweekend lets one frat dominate a day of the weekend to celebrate. It works out for everyone.

 

“Another Sigma Chi throwdown? I’m there.” Finnick never turns down an invitation to go out.

 

Of course if Finnick goes, I know I’ll automatically be obligated to go along too. He won’t be able to get in without at least two girls by his side.

 

“I don’t know. I was actually planning on just staying home tonight. It’s been a long week.”

 

“Yeah I’m sure you’re exhausted with all the alone time you’ve spent away in your room this week.” Finnick nudges my arm with his elbow.

 

I know he meant it as a joke, but my mood shifts hastily. Friday, after practically running away from Peeta and _that girl_ , I locked myself into my room and I didn’t leave the whole night. I actively ignored every text he sent me after the incident. I even locked my door to the bathroom so Madge wouldn’t be able to come in. I had felt so embarrassed watching yet another girl throw herself at Peeta in front of me, while he just stood there, grinning.

 

_As if I wasn’t right in front of them!_

 

“Besides, you know how frat guys are. There’s not a chance I can get in without you and Madge. You wouldn’t want to ruin a night of potential fun for your little Finny now would you, Katniss?”

 

Finnick is guilt tripping me, and I can’t say no. I know I would feel awkward sitting at home with him, knowing he could be at a party but couldn’t get in because I was being a hermit.

 

“I don’t even have a costume.”

 

“We’ll find one after work, okay? Now you have no excuses.” Madge urges.

 

Defeated, I sigh and point to Finnick. “Alright. But once you get in and I stop having fun, I get to go home.”

 

“Deal! I’m so excited. We’re going to find you a sexy costume, and you’re going to wear lots of makeup tonight,” Madge squeals eagerly. “Shit, we need to go to work. You can ride with me in my car if we’re going to find you a costume together after work anyways.”

 

* * *

We walk through the doors of Capitol Tutoring right on time, and Effie doesn’t give me a death glare today. Madge sits at her cubicle, and I walk into my classroom. I get everything ready for the day, sharpening pencils, getting extra packets just in case, and reorganizing flashcards.

 

Prim walks in as soon as we’re open, 9 o'clock on the dot. She’s finished all her homework this time, and I cannot be more pleased.

 

“You kept your promise and finished all your homework. I’m so proud of you!”

 

“A promise is a promise, Miss Katniss. My brother called me every day to make sure I finished my packets before I could play. He even told my nanny to double check!”

 

I grimace when Prim mentions Peeta. It’s evident that she really likes him, because she casually talks about him a lot. It didn’t bother me before, but now that I know who she’s talking about, I’m becoming more uncomfortable.

 

“He talks about you sometimes, you know.” Prim looks up, pausing momentarily from solving the algebra worksheet in front of her.

 

Suddenly my face flares red. _Did he put up his little sister to this?_ _Hey, tell Katniss I talk about her sometimes, maybe then she’ll become another one of my side bitches. Who does he think he is- no, who does he think I am? An easy girl who will attach herself to any boy who gives me attention?_

 

I’m so clouded in my angry thoughts I don’t hear Prim continuing to talk.

 

“He says that he was stupid a lot, but he won’t tell me what happened. Something about a big mistake?”

 

_Yeah, he probably thinks taking me to lunch was a mistake._

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing. Just keep doing your worksheet, and then we’ll work on reading next.” I try to not overthink things.

 

After her hour is up, Prim waves goodbye at the door, and I distract myself with other students that have walked in. The time passes by quickly and soon I’m turning off the lights of the classroom. Stepping out of the building feels so good. I stretch my legs after sitting at a desk for hours and walk towards Madge’s car to wait for her. Then I see Prim. Sitting on the same bench. Alone. Again.

 

I walk towards Prim.

 

“Your big brother is making you wait again?” I question with a smile, even though inside I’m outraged.

 

“He should be here soon. You don’t have to always wait with me.”

 

“I want to. You’ve been sitting here since you left the classroom right? Don’t you get bored? What do you do to pass the time?”

 

“Really, you want to stay with me?” Prim beams with joy. “Sometimes I watch people walk by, and I imagine what they’re up to. Other times I just play games on my phone. Peeta usually picks me up on time, but lately he’s been busy.”

 

“That’s not a very responsible thing for him to do to keep you here alone. Does your mom know?”

 

“No! He’s a good big brother, I swear. He spends every Saturday with me. I love him.” Her eyes grow wide and almost immediately fill up with tears.

 

“I- I know you love your brother. Of course.” Somehow I feel comfortable enough with Prim to bring her into a hug and calm the crying.

 

Madge walks out of the building finally, motioning that she’ll be waiting in the car when she sees me and Prim. The sniffles stop soon after and we sit on the bench, silent.

 

Her head perks up from my shoulder when a familiar black car zooms into the parking lot. Prim runs towards her brother when he steps out. He doesn’t look surprised when he sees me.

 

Had he expected me to stay like I did last time? I may like Prim, but I’m not her babysitter. I march up to Peeta, fire in my step, ready to reprimand his lack of responsibility one last time.

 

“You said you usually don’t leave Prim alone! You said last time there was a reason. What’s your excuse this time, Mellark?” I’m almost out of breath from nearly yelling.

 

“Prim, get in the car. I’ll be there soon.” Peeta stares at me, his blue eyes ice cold. _How dare he get angry with me? I’m not the one who irresponsibly neglects their sister._

 

“You don’t know anything Katniss. So don’t you get mad with me.” He talks with a low voice, obviously not trying to cause a scene in front of a watchful Prim.

 

I recompose myself, _I’m calming down for Prim. For Prim. She doesn’t deserve to see this._

 

“I can’t believe you came late again. This isn’t okay,” I say through gritted teeth. “You can’t abandon your baby sister and decide to take her back when it’s convenient for you!”

 

“Abandon? You think I would ever abandon Prim?” He growls. While he may not tower over me, Peeta is much bigger than my small frame and I’m sure he could easily snap me in two if he wanted.

 

“Katniss… Have you ever noticed how Prim is always the first one in the center?”

 

“Wh-what?” I’m caught off guard with his question. _What does this have to do anything?_

 

“Every Saturday morning, I drive home from campus to wake Prim up and make sure she’s out of the house by 7. We eat breakfast together, and then I bring her here by 9 sharp.” Peeta’s eyes soften back into the calm blue they usually are. “This isn’t easy for me to say.”

 

“Go on, I’m listening.” I try to keep my expression emotionless.

 

“Prim is my half sister. Our mom divorced my dad when I was younger. She fought him for everything in the divorce: the house, the car, and lots of money. But a few years after the divorce, she changed and started to _date_ a lot. One of those dates resulted in Prim.” Peeta runs his fingers through his wavy hair, struggling to explain. “She likes to go to socialite parties now. She brings different men home every week. But they never last, and I don’t want Prim to go through that. To see what I see. She doesn’t deserve to get hurt by every male figure that walks in and out of our house.”

 

“You don’t have to explain any more,” I say, overwhelmed.

 

“No. I want you to listen,” he says sternly. “That’s why I came late to pick her up. I go back home to make sure whatever new guy our mom dragged in is gone. I make sure she’s sober enough to actually recognize Prim when we come home. Usually it’s not that bad and I make it back on time, but it’s gotten out of hand lately.”

 

“Peeta, I’m sorry.” I stare down at the concrete sidewalk as I speak. I can’t bring myself to look at him.

 

“I’m not asking for your apology or your pity. I just want you to understand that I’m not some big asshole you think I am.”

 

I can’t help but laugh a little. “I don’t think that.”

 

“Please, don’t lie to me. You basically bolted across campus the other day when Johanna came up to us, and you never replied to my texts.”

 

My smile disappears into a scowl.

 

“I’m sorry you had to leave like that. Johanna has a tendency to be a little possessive of me, especially in front of other girls.” He shrugs, and I roll my eyes in disbelief. “But she’s my best friend and she likes to protect me.” Peeta walks closer to his car door.

 

I glare at him. “There’s no way you two are just best friends. She was practically rubbing herself all over you.”

 

“You can believe what you want. Johanna has been my best friend since she defended me at the playground when we were twelve.”

 

I smirk at the idea of a preteen Peeta hiding behind a fired up Johanna. _She must’ve been born with the sassy gene._

 

“Anyways, I’ll see you tonight lovely.”

 

This time Peeta walks away and drives off, leaving me confused and stunned.

 

_Tonight? What’s tonight?_

 

Then when I remember the Halloween party, I look up to see Madge with the biggest grin on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaa, are you ready for the Halloween party??????  
> It was really funny writing this because.. it's still the summer right now hahaha. Anyways, sorry this update took a little longer than I usually take. I got super invested in the one shot I uploaded a couple days ago. But of course, I am continuing to work on this!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta ellembee!!!! You're fantastic in every way and you encourage me to continue writing :)

“I can’t wear this.”

 

We drove straight to the mall after work to find anything I could makeshift into a costume. Madge handed me a bright blue crop top and a tiny pair of white spandex shorts.

 

“Everyone dresses like this for Halloween. You can be a cheerleader! We just need to find you some pompoms.”

 

“I’m not wearing this. We’re finding something else.” I say again, frowning. “Besides, I would be the world’s worst cheerleader.”

 

“But you’re the peppiest person I know!” Her tone is overpowered with sarcasm.

 

“What are you dressing as?”

 

“I’m going to be red riding hood and Gale’s my _big bad wolf_.”

 

“Ew, please try to keep it somewhat PG-13 until you two are alone tonight. And please remember that the only barrier between your room and mine is a small bathroom that happens to carry sounds.”

 

“Who knows? Maybe you won’t even be coming home tonight, Kat.”

 

I sharply turn my head from a dress I was eyeing.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Madge looks like she just swallowed a bug as my eyes narrow at her.

 

“Nothing! It means nothing. I mean there’s a possibility you could meet someone at the party tonight, right?”

 

I scoff, “There’s a greater chance of me wearing that stupid cheerleader costume than spending the night with a fuck boy.”

 

“They’re not all bad. Gale is your friend and he’s in a frat.”

 

I still can’t believe he rushed for Sigma Chi. It was a bit of a shock for me when Gale’s mom mentioned he had successfully gotten a bid, inviting him to a lifetime bond of brotherhood. However, I was pleasantly surprised when he came home for Thanksgiving as the exact same person- no annoying “bro” talk or the eminent salmon shorts and baseball cap combo.

 

“He was my friend before he became a brother.”

 

I pick up a black dress. It’s simple enough that I can wear it even after Halloween. The sleeves are long and a white collar peeks through the slightly transparent top. The rest of the dress flows out in pleats, although it’s a little shorter than I usually like. But for such a last minute costume, I decide it’ll have to do.

 

“This will work.” I place the dress below my neck to show a puzzled Madge.

 

“What are you supposed to be?”

 

“You’ll see.” I walk towards the register.

 

“Please don’t go home and splatter fake blood on it or something. You can’t scare everybody off.”

 

I shoot an annoyed look over my shoulder.

 

“That’s not quite what I had in mind, but if you insist…”

 

“No!” she pouts. “I won’t say anything. Do whatever you want to.”

 

I laugh at her reaction. We drive home singing and giggling. I haven’t been in this good of a mood in a while. Madge has a talent in bringing the best out of people, even me. Her bubbly extroversion works well with my shy personality.

 

By the time we’re home, there’s only time for a quick early dinner before Madge is pushing Finnick and me to get ready for the party.

 

I carefully separate my hair into two braids. Madge insists that I wear makeup as she dusts a dark shadow over her eyes. I apply some mascara and dark maroon lipstick. I zip up the dress over my body and lift myself into a pair of black platform booties.

 

When I walk into the bathroom, Madge looks up from finishing her makeup.

 

“Oh I get it, you’re Wednesday Addams!”

 

“See? No bloody spots or anything,” I smile.

 

“You look great, but just one more thing? Hold your head still.” She brings something that looks like a pen towards me. I close my eyes as I’m told and wince when I feel her drawing.

 

“Kat, it’s just eyeliner. Anyways, you can open your eyes now.”

 

I look into the mirror and my eyes are rimmed jet black. It gives me a darker look and surprisingly makes a huge difference. Madge throws her red cape over her shoulders and we walk down to the kitchen.

 

A bare chested Finnick hands us both a shot of Bacardi and cranberry juice to chase.

 

“While you girls took forever to get ready, I’ve already had about four shots. Time to play catch up.”

 

He immediately fills our glasses after we down the first.

 

“Did you decide wearing nothing but a towel would be a good costume before or after the alcohol?” Madge teases and I snicker.

 

He points a finger at her, “Rude, it’s not a towel! I’m King Triton of the sea and I have a trident that can destroy you.”

 

“Oh my god, I hope that’s not an euphemism. If it is, it’s awful.” I cough, almost choking on my chaser.

 

“Nope, it’s right here.” He pulls out a long, plastic staff with three prongs on top from where it was resting against the island counter and smirks, “Although, I might use that line tonight.”

 

Madge and I get in five shots each while Finnick takes another two. Tipsy and carefree, the three of us walk towards the Sigma Chi house. When we arrive, the place is already filled with cats, vampires, and a variety of guys with their dick in a box. The music is blaring so loudly, I’m sure they would be getting noise violations from every neighbor if this weren’t a college town. Lucky for them, their neighbors are probably _at_ the party.

 

Gale lets us in at the door and a slightly drunk Madge jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

“Baby, I’ve missed you all day. Let’s go, my big bad wolf. I want more shots!”

 

“Easy, little red. Maybe we should slow down on the alcohol for just a little bit.” He looks concerned. “Hey Catnip, hey Finnick. Glad you guys could make it.”

 

I scowl at the unfortunate nickname that has stuck since childhood.

 

“You know I wouldn’t miss a party, especially on Halloweekend. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I need to find a pretty miss to show my trident.” Finnick slides past us and disappears into the hall.

 

“I should’ve known he would leave me alone. Maybe I should just go home now,” I say, a little frustrated. While I didn’t expect to spend the whole night with Finnick, I thought he would stick around for at least an hour before looking for another girl.

 

“Wait, you just got here. Let’s get you a drink.” Gale walks us towards the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, Kat! You didn’t buy a dress and get all ready for nothing. Don’t leeeaaavee,” Madge whines.

 

“Okay, okay! You’re right.” I hate to admit it, but I kind of do want to stay for a little bit longer. Maybe it’s because I haven’t been out in a while or because I’ve been in a rather good mood all day. Whatever it is, I want to have fun tonight.

 

Gale hands me a shot of Fireball, which I drink instantly, and a cup of jungle juice. “Remember, don’t take anything that you didn’t open or from anyone you don’t trust.” He was always the protective older brother type.

 

Sipping on the sweet concoction, I survey my surroundings. Madge is perched up on the counter and Gale hands her some water. As always, there is a significantly large amount of girls compared to guys. I pour myself another shot. My face begins to glow red and I’m feeling fairly wasted. Refusing to be a third wheel, I leave the kitchen and walk into the living room where people are talking, dancing, or playing beer pong. I’m twirling around to the music carelessly when I accidentally bump into someone.

 

“Fuck sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going. The music makes me dance,” I ramble. “Actually no, the alcohol makes me dance. I wasn’t looking anyways and I hit you. Yeah, I’m sorry.”

 

“Katniss?”

 

I spin around too quickly and stumble, but two sturdy arms pull me up right away.

 

“You okay there, lovely? You were talking to a wall.”

 

“You!” My eyebrows furrow together as I try to remember who this stranger is. “You’re- you’re- Captain America!! What are you doing here?”

 

He laughs softly and places me down on a couch. “I’m a brother, I live here. And I think you’re Wednesday Addams? Sit, I’m going to get you some water.”

 

I stay on the plush seat obediently and continue to watch people throw ping-pongs into cups.

 

“Here, drink this.” He crouches down to my eye level and offers me a red cup with a clear liquid inside.

 

“Oh, no. No no no no.” I shove the cup away from my hand. “I’m not supposed to take a drink from anyone I don’t trust.”

 

“You don’t trust me?” His voice carries a hurt tone.

 

“No, I don’t,” I say bluntly. “I don’t trust anyone. I take care of myself.”

 

“I wonder who hurt you so badly.”  He shakes his head. “But I promise you can trust me, okay?”

 

Before I can respond, his glassy blue eyes gaze into mine, and I can’t break away. They seem to get closer and closer, leaning towards my lips, but then.

 

“Kat! Are you alright?”

 

The trance is shattered. I blink to refocus, and Finnick is helping me up from the couch.

 

“Finn! Where have you been, you left me alone.” I throw my arms around his bare shoulders as he grabs my waist to steady my balance. Placing one hand close to his ear, I murmur. “Look, I met Captain America.”

 

The blonde superhero’s formerly soft eyes have hardened into a glare and I notice his jaw clenches as well. Finnick must be aware of the unfriendly shift because he holds me closer and grazes his hand over one of my braids.

 

“Uh thanks, but I think I got this handled, bro.” Finnick asserts.

 

“What are you, her boyfriend?” He demands through his gritted teeth. “Actually, I was kind of talking to her.”

 

“What if I am? Who are you anyways?” Finnick challenges. “Kat, do you know this kid? Katniss?”

 

I stand there mute, in shock. Between the crowded room, the loud music, and the heated conversation, I feel claustrophobic. My palms sweat and my chest tightens. I pull myself away and run through the drunken masses. Gasping for air, I open the door and step out into the cold night. Unfortunately, I smack straight into the porch railing.

 

“Whoa, slow down there, braids.” A girl with long ginger hair smiles at me. She has a purple bandeau paired with a green maxi skirt. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. It was getting really crowded back there.” I huff. “I needed some air.”

 

“Understandable, I felt the same way.” Her voice is soft and gentle. “That’s why I’m out here freezing. I’m Annie.”

 

She extends her hand towards me and I reach for the handshake.

 

“I’m-”

 

“Katniss!!!” Two voices yell in unison.

 

“Ah, I take it your name is...” She dramatically pauses. “Katniss?”

 

“Why did you run out like that?” Finnick chides me. “We should get you home.”

 

“I don’t think she needs you to make decisions for her.”

 

“Peeta?” I frown at Annie’s remark.

 

_Peeta? Peeta Mellark. Captain America is Peeta! And of course Annie knows his name. Why does the whole female population know who he is?_

 

“Annie, what are you doing out here? Aren’t you cold? You’re barely wearing anything,” he says, worried.

 

“I’m fine, I was talking to Katniss.” She faces Finnick and introduces herself. “I’m Annie.”

 

“Fate must be working for me tonight.” He flashes her a cocky grin. “It can’t be a coincidence we’re dressed as a couple.”

 

“If anything, I’m Ariel and you’re my dad,” Annie mocks. “Which would be incest and that’s generally frowned upon in most places.”

 

Finnick’s grin dissipates, and his face turns bright red while Peeta and I laugh uncontrollably.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Katniss. I’ll see you inside, Peeta?”

 

He nods as she walks back into the house.

 

“Come on, Kat. We’re leaving.” Finnick firmly tugs on my hand.

 

Abruptly, I’m being pulled in the opposite direction by another arm.

 

“Wait. We were kind of in the middle of something.”

 

_The beautiful blonde stranger. What were we doing before we were interrupted?_

 

“I’ll be okay, you can go back inside. I’ll find you when I’m done,” I whisper to Finnick.

 

“Do you want to go back in too? We can talk in my room.”

 

I shake my head. “It’s kind of loud in there. I like the fresh air, let’s walk.”

 

We walk across campus side by side, our hands bumping against each other occasionally. I’m reminded that I’m still pretty sloshed when my surroundings begin to whirl.

 

“You must’ve had a lot to drink tonight, lovely.”

 

“What’s with that, calling me lovely? You have a pet name for all your girls?”

 

“Nah. Just the ones I really like.”

 

I pause, struck by surprise. We settle on a bench by the sidewalk. I feel myself sobering down gradually to a buzz. Yet my head feels heavy and continues to spin, so I lean down to his shoulder. Peeta lightly weaves his fingers into mine.

 

“And how many girls do you really like?” I ask, suspiciously.

 

“Why, are you jealous?” He chuckles.

 

I bite my lip timidly and hesitate. Still, I nod subtly. There’s no harm in telling the truth. 

 

Peeta grips my hand firmly and shifts up in his seat, forcing my head up. His other hand reaches for my chin, lifting it gently. My eyes meet his. 

 

“You have nothing to be jealous of,” he assures me. “There’s no one else I’d rather be talking to right now.”

 

“You’re not too bad either, Mellark.”

 

“So, can I take you out again? Or at least see you more often?” he asks plainly.

 

“Maybe. I don’t go out often.” 

 

“Why not?”

 

“No one has interested me enough to.”

 

I fidget on the bench and Peeta lifts his eyebrows at me.

 

“What about now?”

 

I smile coyly. “I think I’m ready to go home.”

 

“What about your…” He pauses. “Your guy friend?” He emphasizes the word, guy.

 

“Who? Finnick?” I scrunch my nose. “He’s just my friend and roommate. He is also probably hitting on some girl right now. I’ll probably text him later, but I can walk home alone.”

 

Peeta sighs a relief. “I’ll walk with you.”

 

Our fingers stay interlocked during the entire stroll. I secretly thank the cold breeze, if not my hands would definitely be clammy right now. When we get to my door, I distract myself from expecting anything further.

 

“Okay yeah, this is my house. Thanks, bye.” I mumble. I’m trying to scurry away when I’m tugged back. _Oh, Peeta hasn’t let go of my hand yet._  

 

“Come back here.” He backs me up against the wall and his arms entrap me, one on each side of my head. His head leans in closer and I can smell alcohol on his breath.

 

I shut my eyes tightly, anticipating exactly what I tried to divert myself from earlier. A few seconds pass when I realize nothing has happened. Peeta laughs affectionately. When I open my eyes, his lips press lightly onto my forehead.

 

“I’ll see you around, lovely.” He winks at me. “Sweet dreams.”

 

Dazed, I walk into the empty house and up to my room. I wipe off my makeup and get ready for bed. Exhausted, I peel off the dress and change into my comfy sleep shirt. I send Finnick and Madge a quick text, so they know I’m home. As I lay in bed, I continue to imagine a certain blonde haired boy and his lips that were on me. I’m sure I can still feel the plush touch against my forehead. I close my eyes and dream about what didn’t happen tonight. My fingers linger under the top of my underwear before I can stop myself.

 

 _Sweet dreams indeed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't get any ideaaasss ;)  
> Peeta would never take advantage of a drunk girl btw, but I'm sure you already knew that.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School and work has kept me pretty busy. There were so many times when I wanted to say screw it and give this chapter to you guys but it just wasn't ready. But as a plus, this chapter is a little longer than my other ones.
> 
> Thank you to ellembee who always takes the time to beta my work! Also thank you to dandelionlass who offered her help and did some amazing beta-ing too!

I don’t want to wake up. The sun barely shines through the windows, my bed feels comfortable, and I fell asleep pretty late last night. But my stomach churns and a sharp pain pierces through my lower abdomen. While I don’t have the urge to vomit, I get up anyways, groaning in agony.

 

It was definitely the Fireball. I should’ve known better than to drink rum, whiskey, and then jungle juice on top of that.

 

Half asleep, I make my way down to the kitchen to start my hangover ritual. I turn on the kettle to make a ginger lemon tea. Then, I pop a bagel into the toaster. This has been my routine since freshman year. The tea settles my stomach down and the dry bagel soaks up whatever alcohol remains in my system.

 

The first weekend Madge and I went out, we overestimated our tolerances and had way too much to drink. Needless to say, the next morning was hell for us both. As miserable as we felt, she couldn’t stop laughing at me. She thought it was hilarious that I insisted on throwing up in our tiny trashcan. I wouldn’t risk bumping into our RA in the communal bathrooms, puking my guts out and clearly hungover. She thought it was even funnier that immediately after I wiped my mouth, I made myself tea and toast.

 

_“Most people just wallow in their suffering the whole day,” Madge snorts. “But here you are doing shit to make yourself feel better.”_

 

_“Why should I endure pain if I can make it go away?” I shake my head while she stays in bed, not moving from her fetal position._

 

_“I don’t know, you’re in college now. You don’t have to be responsible. Take a day to be lazy and hungover. Feel the repercussions of yesterday’s choices.”_

 

I grin at the memory. We’ve come a long way in three years. The kettle boils and I stir honey into the tea. Grabbing my food, I go into the living room and curl up on the couch. Sipping the hot liquid, I smile into the cup- it warms me up instantly. The house seems unbearably quiet, but then I remember it’s still early since the room is still pretty dim from the lack of sunlight outside. Bored from the silence, I turn on the TV. The volume is on low and I mindlessly stare at the screen. 

 

* * *

“Hey.” A gentle hand pushes my arm. “Kat, why are you sleeping here?”

 

“Mhmm what?” Rubbing my eyes, I get up. Finnick is taking a bite of the bagel I didn’t get to finish, and everything seems so bright. His attention is focused on whatever is playing on TV. “You’re eating my bagel. What time is it?” I mumble, still hazy from the impromptu nap.

 

“You clearly weren’t going to eat it.” He rolls his eyes. “Or maybe you were. Is that why your mouth was gaped open so widely with drool dripping down the side? Were you sleep-eating?”

 

Mortified, I press the back of my hand on my mouth, trying to wipe away the slobber that must’ve gathered. When I touch nothing but dry skin, Finnick’s snort mocks my concern.

 

“I hate you.” I shove his arm in disdain. “I woke up earlier and I came downstairs, but I guess I fell asleep.”

 

“It’s so easy to tease you.” He flashes that adorable smile and pats my head. “And you know I love your cute little scowl.”

 

My glares can usually scare anyone off, but not Finnick. He’s known me long enough to find them hardly threatening anymore.

 

“What time did you come home last night?” I snatch my bagel back from his hands and take a bite. Even cold, it’s still good. Finnick pouts. Grumbling, I rip half of my breakfast to share.

 

“Not too late after you. The party started to die around 2. But you should’ve seen the shit show Madge put on.” He shoves the rest of his bagel and talks with his mouth full. “She shouldn’t be allowed to drink more than 4 shots. She went around demanding lunch money from people and then ‘shot’ them with her finger gun.” He demonstrates for me, curling his fingers and making a “pew pew pew” noise.

 

Laughing, I give him a smirk. “You know Madge, she’s a lightweight, but refuses to believe it. I assume Gale took care of her all night?”

 

He nods.

 

“Did you know that girl you talked to outside? She was incredible.” His smile grows wider as he rambles on. “We spent the rest of the night together, and it was amazing, but she wouldn’t give me her number or take mine. Then she just left, like a fucking Cinderella.”

 

“Annie? Nope.” I shrug. “Though she seemed to know Peeta,” I mutter quietly.

 

“So, are you going to tell me more about this Peeta?” Finnick asks. My eyes roll before his question is even finished. His curiosity was inevitable, especially after the scene that went down last night. But despite knowing that, I still haven’t quite figured out what to tell Finn. “He’s the guy I saw you talking to last week, right? Prim’s older brother?” he continues to prod.

 

“There’s not much to say. I don’t really know him,” I answer, struggling to form my confusion into words.

 

“It seemed like he knew you pretty well last night.”

 

“I know who he is obviously,” I snap back, frustrated. To be fair, I’ve only had a few encounters with Peeta so far. We haven’t known each other long enough to say we’re friends, that’s for sure. Yet, I can’t bring myself to say he’s a complete stranger at this point. We’ve had minimal interactions, but they haven’t exactly been impersonal. On top of that, I couldn’t shake yesterday out of my mind. He almost kissed me. Twice. My stomach flips again. My puzzled glare softens, though my eyebrows stay furrowed. “I guess… He’s a friend?”

 

“You don’t sound so sure about that. Is he a friend or not?” Finnick studies my stumped expression. He isn’t going to let this go.

 

“Well, he’s in the same class as me, and we ate together once afterwards. I see him on Saturdays sometimes because he picks up Prim.”

 

“You ate lunch with him?” He stares at me suspiciously. I hardly ever go out with people I just met. It’s one thing if I meet someone new when we’re out as a group, but Katniss Everdeen eating out with a stranger, one-on-one?It isn’t something that usually happens. I’m opening my mouth to defend myself, when my phone rings.

 

_Oh my god, saved by the bell._

 

“Madge!” I sound way too happy to be getting a call from her. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Ugh, much better now. I swear I’m never drinking that much again.”

 

I roll my eyes. Like you don’t say this every time.

 

“Anyways, come back to the frat house. I’m lonely and the only girl in this house,” Madge whines.

 

“Why don’t you just come home?”

 

“Because Gale is forcing me to stay. He wants to watch a movie on his new projector thing or something. Blah, blah I don’t know. Please, please, please, Kat. If you were my friend, you would come keep me company here.”

 

“You’re so needy, Madge.”

 

“I’ll see you soon!” she squeals and clicks the phone off.

 

Sighing, I stand up and motion Finnick to do the same. “Get up, Odair. If I’m being forced out of this house, I’m dragging you with me.”

 

He chuckles and we go to our rooms to get ready. I change into a comfy pair of leggings and my favorite green and blue flannel. Within fifteen minutes, Finnick and I are out the door. 

 

* * *

Madge eagerly opens the door for us when we arrive. Her blonde curls have fallen into a natural wave. She’s wearing Gale’s Panem U intramural basketball shirt and the shorts she wore under her dress last night.

 

“Kat, you brought Finn?” Her smile falls.

 

Finnick frowns. “Hello to you too, Miss Sunshine.”

 

“Umm yeah? I wasn’t going to leave him alone,” I say. “We always hang out together. I assumed when you told me to come, Finn would be part of that too.”

 

“Oh yeah- of course.” Madge stammers. “Anyways, Gale set up some new projector thing or whatever. I don’t really know what it is but he’s really excited about it. So, we’re going to watch a movie.”

 

We walk up four flights of stairs to the very top floor of the house. Each floor is designated for a class year. While it can be annoying to walk up so many steps, having a room as far from the ground level is ideal. There’s less of a chance that wanderers from parties on the first floor will stumble into your room to hook up, or pass out on your bed. The house is surprisingly clean, given they had a huge party the night before. There’s not so much as a chair out of place, and no one would have suspected there had been booze spilled all over the floor at one point. Those poor pledges probably felt miserable being forced to wake up hungover and scrub the place top to bottom.

 

Gale is sitting on the couch talking to someone when we step into the living room-type area. The large flat screen that had once sat on a table has been replaced with a large white fabric tacked onto the wall. The blinds are pulled over the large windows that usually light the room. Everything is dim and it’s difficult to see.

 

“She’s here. Let’s start the movie, baby!” Madge plops herself happily next to her boyfriend.

 

“Catnip, Finnick, this is my brother, Peeta,” Gale introduces us to the blonde friend he had been talking to. “He’s the same year as me.”

 

“We’ve already met actually.” Peeta smiles in my direction. ”But nice to meet you, man. Sorry about last night.” He extends his hand out.

 

“Yeah, things got a little… chaotic yesterday.” Finnick narrows his eyes as he warily shakes Peeta’s hand and sits down on the armchair next to the couch.

 

“I didn’t know you knew anyone else in the frat. Why didn’t you tell me you were friends with Peeta?” Gale asks while fiddling with the remote control, trying to get the projector to play.

 

“Oh, well we’re not exactly friends,” I begin to say when Peeta interrupts me.

 

“We’re not?” He sounds surprised.

 

“No! I mean, I suppose we are,” I stutter sheepishly. “I didn’t know he was a brother until yesterday. Anyways, since when do you care who I’m friends with?”

 

“Because it’s Peeta,” Madge informs me as if that answered my question and pats the seat next to her, motioning me to sit, since I’m the only one still standing.

 

The movie finally starts. Hesitantly, I place myself in between the couple and Peeta, carefully maneuvering myself so that there’s plenty of space between him and me. Madge whispers something into Gale’s ear and he chuckles. Something about this doesn’t feel right. I glance at Finnick, trying to signal some sort of desperate plea. I would be much more comfortable lying on the floor with him or something. Rebel Wilson appears on the screen, comically performing Wrecking Ball. I’m too uneasy to laugh with everyone when she rips her pants on stage.

 

“Is something wrong?” Peeta whispers.

 

“Uh, no. No, it’s fine. I just- I think I’m going to move to the floor. The couch is a little crowded?” I shift to move down but he stops me. Peeta stretches his arm around my shoulder and presses me closer to him. I stiffen, awkwardly leaning into his embrace.

 

“Don’t leave. There’s plenty of room.”

 

My heart pounds anxiously against my chest. I feel self-conscious and painfully aware of my every movement. I question whether my weight is crushing his arm, but when I peek at Peeta’s face, he looks relaxed. I try not to fidget as much as possible and concentrate on steadying my breathing. The second time I glance up to look at him, he catches me and smiles warmly. My eyes make the mistake of gazing down to his lips, reminding me of how soft they were on my forehead last night. A redness tints my cheeks. Embarrassed, I move slightly so that my back is turned on Peeta and he can no longer see my face. Instead of pulling away from me, he lets me turn around and then gently interlocks the fingers of his other hand between mine.

 

Eventually, I feel at ease and we stay in this position for the rest of the movie. The credits start to roll and I get up from the couch to stretch my body. Peeta gets up as well.

 

“I’m going downstairs to get a drink. Does anyone else want something?”

 

Unfortunately for him, everyone nods and agree that snacks would be nice too.

 

“Oh Peeta, you can’t carry everything by yourself. Kat, go with him to help,” Madge suggests.

 

“Uh, sure. Yeah, you won’t be able to carry all that alone and you shouldn’t have to,” I agree. Finnick gives me a skeptical look.

 

Peeta walks down first and I follow him. I allow myself to study his backside as he shuffles down the steps. His triceps peek out underneath the sleeve of his t-shirt as he slides his hand down the railing. It’s not so muscular that it looks like he lifts weights. No, it’s much more subtle, like he’s casually played sports for fun his whole life. My palms start to sweat thinking about his body.

 

When we walk into the kitchen, I instantly gravitate towards the refrigerator. I reach for an Angry Orchard and another for Finnick. It’s one of our favorite drinks, especially this time of the year. I twist mine open and take a large gulp. The sweet apple flavor is refreshing and cools my head down. I rummage through the refrigerator to look for the juice Madge specifically asked for. She wouldn’t be able go near even hard cider after yesterday.

 

“What did you want to drink, Peeta?” I call out with my head still inside the cold interior.

 

“I’ll have the same as you.” I jump at the sound of his voice. It’s much closer than I expected. I turn to find him leaning against the counter next to the refrigerator.

 

“You okay?”

 

I press one hand against my chest. “Oh my god, you scared me. I thought you were in the pantry looking for food.”

 

“Nope, I’ve been here the whole time.” He shakes his head. I hand him another two ciders, figuring Gale would drink whatever we give him. “How did you feel this morning when you woke up?”

 

“I was fine, no hangover or anything.” I take another sip out of my bottle. “As you can see, I’m okay with drinking now, unlike Madge.”

 

He laughs, “I was a little sad I had to miss her show. By the time I came back here, she was knocked out on Gale’s bed.” Peeta stretches his arm to close the refrigerator door from where he’s standing. Subsequently, his arm slides from the fridge to wrap around my waist and pull me in a little closer. Shyly, I avoid making eye contact because I know the minute I do, I’ll be done for.

 

“I keep thinking about our little talk when we walked to your place,” he murmurs into my ear. “You have no idea the effect you can have.”

 

He nudges my chin up, forcing me to look at him. I stare at his jaw. It’s sharp and slightly covered with dark blonde stubble. My eyes dart up to his lips again. They’re plush and tempting. I make my way up to his eyes. The blue hues have darkened a couple shades and are filled with desire. He stares at me intently.

 

“I wanted to kiss you so badly. But not like that. Not while you were still drunk.”

 

“I- I know,” I gasp. Our foreheads touch and he’s so close to me. I can feel his breath hot against mine. And finally. Finally, Peeta tilts his head and our lips lock together. It’s soft and warm, and I feel a buzz fill my body in excitement. He pulls away, and instantly I miss the feeling.

 

“Katniss-” Peeta begins to say, but I swallow his words by leaning in again. Our mouths move at an increasing pace. His tongue traces my bottom lip and he slants his head when I part my lips and my tongue meets his. I let out a low moan at the contact. Eyes closed, I put my drink down on the counter and press up against Peeta’s body. My hands travel up to wrap around his neck, and his grasp on my waist grows firmer. His tongue caresses mine and hungrily explores every crevice of my mouth.

 

I don’t know how long we stand there, making out in the middle of the frat kitchen where anyone could easily walk in on us. My mind wanders, and I remember that our friends are still upstairs waiting for us. Peeta’s hands start to trail down my waist and when I realize where this could go, I unseal our lips.

 

“Katniss,” Peeta starts again. “Yesterday, I asked you-”

 

“Our friends,” I interrupt, panting against his lips. “They’ll get suspicious.”

 

Peeta takes a long pause before speaking again.

 

“I guess we shouldn’t leave them waiting for so long,” he agrees, disappointedly.

 

Smoothing out my shirt, I recompose myself and grab the drinks. Peeta finds some random bags of chips to bring. We rush up the stairs, hoping no one would notice how long we were gone.

 

“Well you two sure took your time.” Finnick smirks knowingly.

 

Gale hoots, “What happened to your hair, Catnip?”

 

I scowl at the two boys and toss their drinks at them.

 

“Nothing, you assholes. We just didn’t know what we wanted to bring to eat. Right, Peeta?”

 

“Yeah, that’s what happened.” While his tone isn’t malicious, there’s a hint of sarcasm. He deliberately implies what I was trying to avoid, and I cross my arms in annoyance.

 

“Awe Kat.” Madge gets up from her seat and puts her arm around me for comfort. “I believe you.”

 

My face scrunches up in frustration. Madge is only trying to help, but I feel like I’m being mocked.

 

“We’re just teasing you, Katniss. Of course that’s what happened.” Peeta tries to lighten my anger when he sees how much their comments affect me.

 

“You’re so pure,” Gale snorts. “You blush at everything. It’s cute really.”

 

“You all suck and I hate you,” I huff.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to deal with them anymore. I’m tired, time to go home!” Madge announces and tugs on Finnick’s arm in an attempt to get him off the chair. 

 

“But we’re just getting comfortable with drinks and food.” Annoyed, he stays planted firmly in his seat. However when she glares at him and relentlessly continues to pull him up, Finn gets up from his comfy position, defeated. We all trudge down the stairs to the door and Madge kisses Gale goodbye. Peeta catches me before I slip out the door.

 

“Hey, we were just joking earlier. Don’t be upset.”

 

My arms fold tightly and I give him a scowl in response.

 

“Please don’t be mad.” He gives me adorable puppy eyes. “Save me a seat in class tomorrow. Okay, lovely?”

 

I roll my eyes because I can’t resist his pout. “Fine.”

 

Smiling wide, Peeta pecks my cheek and before he pulls away, whispers, “We’re going to continue this later. I’m not done with you yet.”

 

Turning to Finnick, he gives a curt wave goodbye. 

 

The three of us walk home, and the sun is just beginning to set by the time we reach the door. Before we walk in, I look up into the sky, and there’s a hazy blue being consumed by a swirl of soft pinks and oranges. I smile at the scenery. It’s just as beautiful as he described.

 

* * *

Exhausted, we all go to our own bedrooms for the rest of the night. Finnick mumbles a “see you two tomorrow” as he enters his secluded room. I expect Madge to stay in her room but after ten minutes, she’s all changed and barging into mine.

 

“So you had fun today?” She invites herself onto my bed.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Looked like you and Peeta were getting along really well.” She fiddles with my pillow. “Why’d you bring Finn?”

 

“Because we always hang out together?” I answer bluntly with a side eye.

 

“Katniss, are you clueless?” Madge slams the pillow onto the bed, vexed. “That was such a cock block move. I told you to come over so you could watch a movie with just Peeta. Gale and I were going to sneak off but you brought Finnick and it kind of ruined everything? Well, not everything. At least you got some alone time downstairs.”

 

“That was a set up? Did Peeta know too?” My expression falls and my face burns up. My mind races with questions. _Is that why Peeta kissed me? Did he expect me to put out because this was supposedly a date? Is he just another one of those guys?_

 

“No, stop overthinking things. Peeta had no idea, just like you.”

 

I let out a sigh of relief.

 

“I think you two could be good together. I wanted you guys to spend more time getting to know each other. But you two looked so cozy today, I don’t think I have to do any more work!” Madge giggles.

 

“But you were the one who told me I shouldn’t get involved with Peeta Mellark. Remember?” I challenge. “What changed your mind?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” she quips back. “Honestly, I thought he would be bad news for you. I mean, he was bad news. Gale didn’t even like him when they pledged together. Really like couldn’t stand him.”

 

I listen intently and nod for her to go on.

 

“He was a cocky little shit, only seemed to care about drinking, parties, and, of course, girls.” Madge continues to explain. “But apparently he’s been acting different in the past year. Gale said they’re finally getting along, and Peeta is either not who he thought he was or has changed a lot.”

 

“Oh,” is all I can muster up. I don’t know what to think or say. Peeta Mellark was the stereotypical frat boy who I would’ve steered clear from before. I guess that would explain the random girls and the crass catcalling. Now he’s supposedly reformed. But what’s to say he doesn’t just revert back to being a douche? I shake my head, grumbling. I can’t figure him out.

 

“Do you like him?”

 

“What? No!” I sputter. “I hardly know the guy. We’ve just hung out a couple of times.”

 

“Well, keep hanging out. See where it goes, Kat. I think he could be a good one.”

 

“Okay, Mom.” I roll my eyes and dramatically sigh. “Now go, I have work that needs to be done.”

 

I shoo Madge into our connected bathroom and close the door on my end. Truth be told, I don’t have any work. But I want to be alone, and I spend the rest of my night distracted by thoughts of Peeta- thoughts of who he used to be, thoughts of who he is now, thoughts of our kiss.

 

That kiss. It still makes me feel warm inside. Then my mind wanders to those words he uttered before I left. _I’m not done with you yet_. I dread tomorrow, when I have to face him again in class. Where there would be no escape. My palms sweat nervously, and then I realize I’m not scared of tomorrow. I’m excited and anxious. 

 

Maybe Peeta Mellark is interesting enough for me to give him a real chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally an update! I am so so sorry for how long it took. Unfortunately, I had some trouble with this chapter in terms of Everlark developing their relationship and I finished summer school. I wanted to take a little time to really rest up before I have to go back for the fall. But eventually it did get done! Thanks for sticking around you guys :)
> 
> Ellembee is a truly wonderful person who betas for me and encourages me to continue writing so THANK YOU LOVE. You're the best.

“You really saved me a seat.” Peeta sits down and leans in to kiss my cheek. I crinkle my nose in response. “Thanks, lovely.”

 

“I sat down and there happened to be empty seats. This seat could’ve been for anyone,” I retort in a sassy monotone. “You were just the first one to come.”

 

“And I plan on being the only one. Anyone who wants to get to you.” He smirks, unfazed by my faux cold façade, and stretches his right arm over my head, where it lands on my shoulder. “Has to answer to me.”

 

I roll my eyes, but let him keep his arm where it is, smiling to myself. “Where’s your friend? Doesn't she need a seat too?”

 

“Who?” Peeta’s forehead wrinkles into a 'v' in thought. “Johanna? She’s not in this class.”

 

My lips curl down to a frown and I squint my eyes at him. _Wasn’t Johanna here just last week with Peeta? I’m not imagining things._

 

“But last week, I saw you guys come into class together.”

 

“Awe, were you looking for me?” Peeta teases and my frown transforms into a scowl. “We had lunch and I told her that I was late for class. I was just going to skip that day, but she insisted on making sure I went. I thought she was joking about coming in, but she sat through the whole thing with me.”

 

“Oh,” I say and fold my arms together, facing to the front of the auditorium. Peeta’s hand rubs my shoulder, and I try to shrug him off. Coin conveniently begins her lecture.

 

“Lovely, don’t be so jealous. Come on. We’ve been over this, Johanna’s just a friend.” He tries to reassure me, but his stupid grin tells me he's enjoying every minute of this. Unfortunately, I've never been very good at hiding my emotions.

 

“I’m not jeal-”

 

“Do you mind?” A girl with bright red curls turns around to glare at me. “Oh, hi Peeta. I didn’t see you there. You don’t normally sit this close to the front.” Her voice instantly shifted from the harsh shrill to a honeyed tone.

 

“Hey, Lavinia. Sorry, we’ll try to keep it down.” He flashes that adorable smile at her that I know melts through most of the female population.

 

“I missed you at the Halloween party. I was hoping we could talk again.” She giggles. I continue to scowl at her, but she doesn’t even pay attention to me anymore. “It’s been so long since we’ve had a _proper_ conversation.” The way she emphasizes the word ‘proper’ makes me think that what she’s interested in, isn’t just a chat.

 

He lets out an uncomfortable laugh. “Sorry, I was too busy with this one all night.” He takes my hand in his and I watch Lavinia’s face contort into the nastiest sneer. She promptly turns her back on us. Peeta turns to me with his puppy eyes coupled with a smile I try hard to resist.

 

“I’m not jealous.” I whisper through my teeth and wriggle out of his grasp to take notes.

 

The remaining 50 minutes of the lecture go by quickly. Peeta would annoyingly nudge me every now and then to make sure I was still aware of his presence. I successfully ignored every distraction he made, attempting to get my attention. Honestly, I don’t know how he studies when he doesn’t seem to take notes or pay attention in class. Once the clock hits 12, everyone starts to pack up their things while Coin speaks over the noise about extended office hours this week for the midterm on Friday. We walk out together and I embrace the autumn air. It’s not too cold so I can get away with just a sweater and leggings, the ultimate lazy outfit. November is the perfect month in terms of weather.

 

“We should study together.” Peeta interrupts my moment with nature. “To prepare for the midterm?”

 

“You mean you want to study together, so I can teach you everything you need to know?”

 

“Hey, what’s that tone? You don’t think I know about serotonin pathways?” He pouts and I scoff.

 

“Well for starters, you don’t even pay attention in class.” I head towards the student union. I’m famished and desperately need food before I can even think about studying.

 

“Don’t need to. All I need are the powerpoints and if I don’t understand a concept, the textbook.” He sports a smug grin while sticking to my side.

 

“But she goes over the powerpoints in class. So if you pay attention then, you wouldn’t have to do extra work.”

 

“Let me ask you this, lovely. When you study, don’t you look back at the powerpoints, anyway? You look at your notes that you’ve concisely scribbled during lecture and when you don’t understand what you’ve got down, you open the slideshow and look over what you meant to write. So if you think about it, I’m studying the same amount as you are, but with less effort.”

 

I pause for a second, trying to understand the concept he just explained.

 

“Whatever. If that’s how you study, then why even bother coming to lecture?” I huff, grumpy that he managed to speak his way around my accusation. He has a way with words that I don’t.

 

“Well if I didn’t, I wouldn’t get to see you.” Dammit, he does it again. I can’t argue with that. “Come on, grumpy. I want lunch.”

 

The student union is crowded with people everywhere, grabbing lunch before or in between their classes. I settle for a chicken salad sandwich and Peeta gets a burrito. I try to fight him in line when we get to the cashier. Sure we’re friends now, but I still don’t want him paying for my food. When I try to give the lady cash, he swiftly hands her his student id card instead. I insist, practically begging, that she take my money. That’s when Peeta curls his arms around my waist, picking me up off the ground and placing me as far away from the register as possible. I kick and scream out of surprise, demanding that he put me down immediately, which he does. He jogs back to the cashier and based on his facial expression, probably apologizes for the scene we’ve just caused, and grabs both of our trays.

 

I wait where Peeta dropped me, my arms folded and eyebrows furrowed. He walks over and tries to smile at me, but I don’t change my hardened expression. I snatch my food from him and walk away, looking for a table. I manage to find a booth in the corner. I put my backpack on one seat and sit in the other, implying that I don’t want Peeta sitting with me. Instead, he puts his backpack next to mine and pushes himself into the same side of the booth as me.

 

“You’re stubborn as hell, you know that?” He unwraps the foil around his burrito and takes a big bite. “I don’t see what the big deal is.”

 

“Yeah well, you’re a real arrogant ass,” I mock. “What’s so wrong with me wanting to buy my own food?”

 

“What’s so wrong with letting me?” Peeta challenges back. The only response I can manage is rolling my eyes. I need to learn how to respond with some better comebacks. The more I stare at him, the more I soften my glower. I don’t know what spell this boy has put me under, but I can’t seem to stay mad at him for very long. “Look, I’m sorry. Maybe I should let you do your own thing.”

 

“Yeah, I’m stubborn. I’ve always had to do everything for myself. I can't just trust people often and let them do things for me, okay?” I admit. “You have to give me time. Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

Finally appeased, I uncross my arms from the persistent angry position they were in before and allow myself to eat the sandwich. While the student food court isn’t high quality, I’m so hungry that I sigh in happiness after the first bite.

 

“Do you have any other midterms coming up?” Peeta asks.

 

“No, my other two classes had our midterms two weeks ago, but I have a paper due for my English class on Thursday. I’ve written most of it already,” I reply before shoving a couple kettle chips in my mouth.

 

“Same. I’ve got a presentation in public speaking, but other than that I can focus on our psych exam.”

 

“Public speaking?” I laugh, almost rudely. I can’t help it. If there’s one class Peeta Mellark doesn’t need, it’s this one. “Why are you taking that?”

 

“It’s the last requirement for my major. I look at it as an easy A.” He shrugs, probably fully aware of his magical ability to talk.

 

I continue to chew my food in thought. “What’s your major again?”

 

“Public relations! I thought you knew.” He puts his burrito down and dramatically places his hands on his chest, wounded as if I had hit him with an arrow.

 

“Well then, what’s my major?” I raise my eyebrow, daring him to guess incorrectly.

 

“Easy. Psychology.” Peeta laughs when he sees my defeated face. “Gale always talks about how you try to use what you learn in class to read other people. Since you seem to be so bad at it to begin with.”

 

“I’m not that bad,” I mumble, staring down at my food. “I just believe that most misunderstandings and arguments can be avoided. It’s as simple as just speaking your mind. I don’t understand why I should have to read people’s thoughts and analyze their actions that apparently meant something totally different than I assumed. Does that make sense?”

 

“Yeah. You like it when people are upfront about things. Like their feelings,” he trails off after that last thought. There’s a long pause before Peeta takes a deep breath and starts to speak again. “Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, actually.”

 

“Oh my god, Peeta.” I start giggling when I make eye contact with him and his confused face doesn’t help quiet my obnoxious laughter. I slowly lean closer into his face and bring my thumb to wipe the side of his mouth. “You’ve got guac all over your face, idiot!”

 

I try to press my thumb back onto his face to spread the guacamole around as a joke. Instead, he grips my wrist and his tongue flattens on the pad of my finger. The bottom of my lip catches against my teeth as I stare, wide eyed, in surprise. Part of me wants to draw my finger out but another part of me is mesmerized. Peeta pulls away and drags his tongue against his own lips.

 

“All gone?”

 

“Ye-yeah,” I stutter, flustered. I gather up all my trash onto my tray and get up. “We’re finished eating, right? Let’s go to the library and study now.”

 

I swear I catch a glimpse of a pout forming on his lips before Peeta slides out of the booth and grabs his backpack along with mine. We throw away our trash and make our way to the library. It’s a little after midterm week for most classes, so it’s pleasantly empty. Just a few students here and there working on their laptops. I lead us up to the third floor, my favorite place to study. There are huge tables, perfectly spacious enough for studying with others, and large windows that make the library feel less stuffy and claustrophobic. We settle into our seats, Peeta sitting across from me this time. He puts on his beats over his ears and bobs his head to the music while getting the rest of his stuff out.

 

Forcing my eyes away from Peeta, I start getting my things out too. There’s no more time to waste. I need to focus on studying for this test. I begin with typing an outline for the first chapter we were taught in class based on the slideshow and my notes. Every so often, either Peeta or I will fidget in our seats. Usually we make eye contact, smile, and continue with our methods of learning. Somehow I feel like I’m getting more work done with him by my side. Maybe it’s because he looks so studious, I’m more motivated to not get distracted by other things.

 

After about three hours, I begin to feel grumpy from studying for so long. It also doesn’t help my mood at all that I’ve been reading and rereading this research paper for thirty minutes and I still don’t quite understand it. I subtly peer over my laptop to Peeta and he seems fine. I purse my lips, throwing away my pride, and wave my hands to get his attention.

 

“Hey, do you remember anything about the Brioni water maze experiment? I starred it in my notes that Coin said it was important, but I can’t figure out why.” I whisper once he removes his headphones and lets them rest on his neck.

 

“I think I vaguely remember you saying that _I_ would be the one asking for _your_ help,” Peeta teases.

 

I roll my eyes. “Do you know it or not?”

 

“Okay. Basically, it’s mainly important because it demonstrates spatial learning in rats. Rats can learn to find a platform in a water maze after a few trials. But, when they get injected with GABA agonists in their septum, it inhibits electrical signals from getting to the hippocampus. In effect, that inhibits acetylcholine from being released and that inhibits spatial learning.” He speaks slowly enough that I can type all his words into my outline, pausing if I need it. The way he explains to me isn’t condescending and gets right to the point. Of course, Peeta Mellark shows me up again. “It’s also a good way to remember that the memory formation pathway for the acetylcholine starts from the septum and ends at the hippocampus.”

 

“Wow, I’m actually very impressed. But also, thank you,” I say with my mouth practically gaped open. “What’s a public relations major like you doing taking this class anyways? And apparently doing better than a psych major?”

 

“I’m flattered. I’ve always just been able to memorize stupid facts quickly.” He chuckles, and I notice a little bit of pink spreading from his cheeks to his ears. “I’m taking this class to fulfill my social sciences requirement.”

 

“Aren’t there easier classes you can take for that? You chose to take a class about cognitive psychology?” Of course, I’m a nerd for this subject and I happen to love understanding the way chemicals in our brains function. But there have been very few that I’ve met who share this enjoyment, and I find it hard to believe that Peeta could be another one of those people.

 

“I have my reasons.”

 

“Okay, weirdo. Anyways, I’m done with my outlines so I’m going to go downstairs and grab my printed copies. I’ll be back?” I press the print button on my laptop and shut it closed.

 

“I’ll be here. I’m almost done for today too.” Peeta puts his headphones back on his ears and starts to mouth lyrics to me, pointing his fingers in my direction and banging his head. I muffle my snicker under my hand and run off to the stairs before I burst out in laughter.

 

I tell the girl at the printing desk my student username to get my printed papers.

 

“Oh! You’re Katniss, from the Halloween party.”

 

She does look familiar. I take a second to look at the girl in front of me. “Annie! I almost didn’t recognize you.” Her hair is now brown and pulled into a perfect topknot. However, her kind smile and sparkling green eyes are still the same. I was too drunk to realize when I met her, but now I see how beautiful she is. No wonder Finnick couldn’t stop talking about her. “You work here?”

 

“Yeah, it’s easy money. I just sit here and hand people their printed papers.” She thumbs through a stack of stapled papers and hands me mine. “Also, the red hair wasn’t real, just a lot of temporary dye and spray on. It washed away immediately.”

 

“You made quite the impression on Finnick at the party. He can’t stop talking about you. Especially since you refused any further contact with him?” Usually I’m one to stay out of other people’s business, but from what I can see, Annie is really nice and Finn actually seems to like her.

 

“I’m glad. I’ve heard rumors about your little friend. I did like him, but I didn’t know if I could trust him or not. We had a great time talking though.” Her smile hints at a bit of remorse, and I go in for the kill.

 

“I promise, Finn seems like he’s some big playboy but he’s a real sweetheart. I’m sure if you gave him a chance, you won’t regret it.” I bite my lip in anticipation for her answer.

 

“Okay, only because I trust your judgment, Katniss.” She scribbles her number onto a scrap piece of paper and slides it across the counter to me. “Let him know I’m free this weekend. Also, save that number. I like you, we should grab a meal sometime.”

 

“Yes! He’s going to be so happy.” I pull out my phone to add Annie as a contact and promptly send her a text message with my name. “And that’s my number. I’m going to be honest, I'm not the best with making new friends, so maybe we can all go out together or something.”

 

“Of course. You’re friends with Peeta, right? The four of us can go out as a group. It’ll be fun.”

 

“Yeah.” I hesitate. I forgot she knew him, but if she likes Finnick, there shouldn’t be a problem, right? _What am I turning into? A jealous… A jealous what exactly? Friend?_ I accidently let out a small groan, frustrated by my thoughts. Annie gives me a wary look. “How do you know him again?”

 

“I’m a roommate with one of his friends. She’s a really good friend of his, they go way back.”

 

“You mean, Johanna?” My expression falls slightly, but I try not to let my disdain show too clearly.

 

“Yeah, have you met her? Aren’t they the sweetest together? I’m surprised nothing has happened yet between them. I mean, they’ve known each other since, what, like elementary school?” Annie continues to chatter on about them.

 

“Since they were twelve, actually,” I mutter under my breath. 

 

“What was that?” She tilts her head slightly in confusion.

 

“Oh, nothing. I actually should be going now, my friend is waiting for me, and I think I’ve kept him too long.”

 

“Sure, okay then. I’ll see you around, Katniss.” She cheerfully smiles and waves goodbye.

 

I take my time going up the stairs back up to Peeta. No matter how hard he may argue that nothing goes on between him and Johanna, I have this unnerving feeling it could be different for her. Especially the way Annie talks about them. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. In any case, he and I are just friends anyways. I have to reassure myself a couple times before heading towards the table. Peeta’s already all packed up and is on his phone. His face lights up when he catches sight of me.

 

“What took you so long? I missed you, lovely.”

 

“I just got distracted with some things downstairs.” I pack what’s left of my belongings and sling my backpack over my shoulder. “Ready to go?”

 

He nods and we exit the library together. I make sure we avoid the printing desk while walking out, afraid that Annie would call me out if she saw us together.

 

“I’ll see you in class on Wednesday?” I look at Peeta once we get outside.

 

“Where are you going?” He crinkles his eyebrows.

 

“What do you mean? I’m- I’m going home. Aren’t you?”

 

“I’ll walk with you, silly.”

 

Even though I’m pretty sure the frat house is in the opposite direction, I let him walk me home. It’s nice to walk alone, but sometimes I like having someone by my side. Our hands knock against each other a few times, before Peeta slides his hands in mine, just like he had a couple days ago. Our pace is very slow. We take our time walking across campus, but eventually we arrive at my house.

 

“Thanks for helping me today, and thanks for walking me home.” Instinctively, I lean in and plant a light kiss on his lips. By the time I realize what I’m doing it’s too late. _Oh my god, oh my god. What did I just do? Why did I do that?_ “Bye, Peeta.”

 

I run away before he has time to react and lock my stupid self inside the house. I want to clear my head, so I change into some comfortable clothes. At first I want to run, but I don’t feel like going back outside. So I settle for doing yoga in the living room, popping an instructional video to follow into the TV. Finnick comes home to catch me in the middle of my inverted staff position, almost 45 minutes after I started. Carefully, I lower my leg down and lift myself up. Sweat trickles down all over my body, and I feel a hundred times better than I did initially. My mind is much less crowded with thoughts.

 

“Finnick! You’re going to love me so much.” I wipe myself down with a small towel.

 

“Not as much as you’re going to love me. I’m feeling generous, and I want to cook, so I’m making dinner for us tonight.” He brings the groceries he’s holding to his face to show me and wiggles them in excitement. “Where’s Madge?”

 

“I haven’t seen her. She’s probably with Gale. And nope, mine beats yours.” I help him unload the food out of the bags. “I ran into Annie Cresta today.”

 

Finn halts, dropping the bag of bell peppers in his hand. “What did you do, Kat?” His voice has a hint of anticipation but also suspicion. As if I would do anything to sabotage him and his potential relationship.

 

“I just talked to her and…” I let my voice trail off, knowing he’s dying to know what happened. Sure enough, Finn looks at me and widens his eyes, expecting more. “And I convinced her to give you a chance! I got her number for you. She says she’s free this weekend.”

 

“Kitty Kat!” He lifts me up and twirls me around. I scream and slap his shoulder. I’ve been picked up twice too many times today. “I love you! You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

 

“I better be. Just treat her well. I like Annie. She actually wants us all to go out together sometime.”

 

“The three of us? Won’t that be awkward for you? Being a third wheel?” Finnick puts me down gently and disgustingly looks at his shirt that now has some of my sweat stuck on it.

 

“No, because it won’t be only three of us. Peetawillbetheretoo,” I mumble quickly, distracting myself with the rest of the groceries that he seems to have abandoned.

 

“Peeta? Kat, have you figured out what exactly you two are doing yet?”

 

“We’re friends,” I respond nonchalantly, without giving it a second thought.

 

“No, you’re not,” Finnick firmly states. I look at him, shocked. “You and I? We’re friends. You and Peeta? That’s not friendship. That’s something entirely different.”

 

“Who are you to tell me who I’m friends with and not?” I scowl. I can’t believe what I’m hearing. "You, of all people, cannot tell me that." 

 

“I’m telling you now, because I know this can’t end well, if I don’t. If you don’t grow up and stop ignoring your own feelings, you’re going to hurt Peeta. That’s not fair to him, because anyone with eyes can see that he really likes you!” His voice is loud and clear.

 

I bite my lip and look down to my feet. I know Finnick is right, and I can’t argue with him. I’ve been sparing my own feelings by pushing Peeta’s away. I know what he’s been trying to say to me for the past few days. Each time Peeta tries to admit his feelings for me, I’ve interrupted him with something else. Listening to his confession would only prompt my own and I can't imagine being that vulnerable again. My teeth sink harder into my quivering bottom lip when I feel water welling up into my eyes. _Don’t cry, don’t cry._

 

“Oh, Kat. I didn’t mean it like that. Please don’t cry.” He embraces me and brings his hand on my head, petting my hair. “I’m sorry. I was a little too harsh.”

 

“But it’s true. You’re right! I don’t let people in.” I sniffle into his chest and pout. “I hate feelings.”

 

“I know. They get the best of us all. They suck sometimes, but other times they can be wonderful, you know. You just have to take the risk.” He rubs my back.

 

“What if it doesn’t work out? And I’m left, broken like- like…” My voice cracks and I can’t control the tears. I start to sob again.

 

“Like your mom? Katniss, you are so much stronger than she is. That will never happen to you,” he reassures me. “If by some microscopic chance it does, Madge and I will be here for you. We could never let you go down that path. Haymitch would literally kill us.”

 

I manage to curl my lips into a smile, despite my tears. The thought of Haymitch driving down to reprimand Finnick and Madge for not taking proper care of me is laughable, although probably a real possibility if it got that bad.

 

“Thank you. For telling me the truth I needed to hear.” I wipe my face and lean into the hug, squeezing him tighter. “I’m going to go take a shower, when I come down there better be hot, delicious food waiting to be eaten by me!”

 

“Aye, aye captain.” He jokingly salutes me. If there was something I did right, it was becoming friends with this goofball. Finnick’s friendship means the world to me, especially nowadays when Madge spends all her time with Gale. If our third roommate had been someone I didn’t really know, I would be so lonely and lost.

 

Once I get to my room and undress to take a shower, I begin mentally preparing myself for the conversation I need to have with Peeta. No, not Wednesday. That’s not enough time. Friday, after the midterm, I decide. Friday, I’ll have to admit out loud that, despite any obstacles that may come in between us, _I like Peeta Mellark_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whomp, well this chapter was a lot of fun because Everlark is finally beginning to show signs of getting together!! I know, YES FINALLY! It's been a long, slow burn. 
> 
> I love Finnick and Katniss's friendship in the books and I really hope my fic represents it justly. 
> 
> What are your thoughts about Johanna?! Let me in the comments or anything else you want to tell me really. I love comments, they motivate me when I sit to write the next chapter!
> 
> I love you all, my wonderful everlark readers. <333


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been over a month since an update and I apologize. With Prompts in Panem and the start of a new school year, it's been difficult to get back into writing for this story.

“Just my luck,” I mutter to myself as I step outside of the coffee shop into a puddle of water that definitely wasn’t there before. A heavy downpour fills the humid air. I hadn’t anticipated it to rain I guess I’ll be running to class today. As if having an exam wasn’t enough punishment already. Securing my backpack and coffee, I dash down the few blocks to class.

 

I shake the rain off my coat, find a seat in the back corner, and hide my face into my notes. I convince myself that last minute studying can be the difference between a B-plus and an A-minus. Once Coin and the other teaching assistants begin to pass out the test, I stuff the outlines I’ve _hopefully_ memorized into my bag.

 

I’ve spent the past week studying my ass off every day. Even when Finnick was quizzing me with my flashcards, he scoffed at how hard I was trying. I know the material. I shouldn’t be so nervous, but there’s no harm in being extra prepared.

 

Coin clears her voice and it echoes throughout the silent lecture hall. “You have fifty minutes. You may begin.” The sound of pages flipping and pencils scratching against the paper follow after her announcement.

 

The test isn’t as bad as I imagined it would be. I turn it in with five minutes to spare. As I reach the door, it’s already being pushed by someone next to me.

 

“Thank you,” I say automatically, my head down as I slip past the opening.

 

“My pleasure, lovely.”

 

I groan as soon as I hear his voice. What was I thinking? Who else would be opening doors for me, other than my supposed knight in shining armor, Peeta. “What, you just happened to finish the same time as I did?” My eyebrows raise up.

 

“Of course not. I finished ten minutes ago. I stuck around and waited for you to finish too. Took you a little longer than I expected,” he quips with a taunting smirk. Annoyed, I push him to the side and walk away in long, fast strides.

 

Peeta follows behind. “Hey, wait! I was kidding. I really need to talk to you.” Exhaling a deep sigh, I stop at the lobby. He gives me his stupidly cute lop-sided grin as he catches up to me. We move into a study lounge and settle onto the couch.

 

“So?” I say as I pick at nothing in particular on my shirt, trying to act as casual as possible. To be truthful, I’m not sure what he even wants to talk about, but it makes me nervous anyways.

 

His face drops from the boyish look it was to much sadder and sympathetic. “I haven’t heard from you in days. At first, I brushed it off, thinking you were too busy studying. But then you wouldn’t even look me in class on Wednesday. You’ve been avoiding me and I think I know why.”

 

My hands get clammy and my throat dries up. I shift in my seat, scooting further away from Peeta. _Maybe I wasn’t as subtle about my feelings as I thought I was?_

 

“I know you’re a closed off person. If I’m being completely honest, I’m surprised that I’ve gotten to know you as much as I have. I never imagined you would let me in this far.” Peeta clears his throat. His eyes dart around me, avoiding contact. “Every time I try to bring it up, you change the subject. I’m assuming it’s because you don’t feel the same way. So I’m not going to force myself on you. I don’t want that.”

 

_Wait- what?_

 

“Peeta, I don’t understand…” I ask, confused. _Where is he going with this?_

 

“I also know that you don’t think of me with the highest regard. You think I’m just some irresponsible asshole frat boy.” I stare at Peeta, searching for his usual teasing puppy pout to form but it doesn’t. He’s being serious. He genuinely believes that I think the worst of him. “I want you to know that I’ve made a lot of stupid mistakes in the past, Katniss. I can’t change them, but I own up to choices I’ve made.”

 

Before he can continue more of his self-deprecating speech, I shut him up by sealing my lips against his. The kiss is deliberate and gentle. It obviously takes him by surprise because Peeta’s lips are slack at first. Then he finally moves his mouth in the familiar way he always does.

 

“Peeta. I’ve been avoiding you, because I’ve finally realized what you mean to me. I realized my feelings for you,” I whisper as I pull away. “I didn’t want to admit them, because you’re right. I’m closed off. I spent my entire childhood building up walls against the world. Somehow you’ve managed to knock out a couple of bricks.”

 

He laughs at my lame joke.

 

“I’m not an easy person to approach or talk to and I know I’ve made it particularly more difficult for you. I didn’t think you were someone that I wanted in my life. I thought the worst of you, but I was wrong.” I take his hands and place them into my lap. “That was unfair of me. You’re not the person I thought you were. Whoever you used to be? That’s not who you are now and that’s what matters to me. I feel the way I do with the Peeta that’s sitting here in front of me.”

 

“How exactly do you feel about me?” He has a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

 

“You really need me to say it in so many words? You can’t just infer?” I purse my lips. Peeta knows I’m no good with my words, yet he nods insistently. I roll my eyes and exhale a dramatic sigh. “Fine. Peeta Mellark, I like you.”

 

His childish grin returns, ten times larger than I’ve ever seen it before. His cheeks and ears burn with a pinkish glow. It’s cute.

 

“So, what now?” I ask.

 

“Well, I need to take you out on an official first date.” He chuckles, squeezing my hand harder. “Prim is going to be so excited. Actually...”

 

He pauses to think, and I stare at him impatiently. “What is it?”

 

“She’s been talking nonstop about going apple-picking ever since her friend at school got to go with her family. I was going to surprise her after tutoring tomorrow. Any chance you’d want to join? She likes you a lot, so no pressure. I’m sure Prim won’t mind you coming along.”

 

“It’s a date,” I bite my lip. Letting go of his grip, I slip on my backpack and press my lips to his cheek before walking towards the exit. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

* * *

_Should I leave my hair down or is that too obvious? Maybe I should just braid it like usual._

 

I woke up a good 30 minutes before my alarm even rang. Obviously I’m a little nervous. I stare at the mirror as I attempt to get ready for the day. It’s like I suddenly forgot how to dress myself. Nothing looks like it matches or is good enough. I’ve never been this concerned with clothes or my appearance before, dammit.

 

I settle for a simple striped sweater and black jeans. It’s casual enough. If Peeta knew how much time I spent getting ready today _for him_ nonetheless, he would tease me for days. Things need to be as normal as possible if this was going to work.

 

In case I do end up wanting to braid my hair again, I slip a black hair tie around my wrist. I throw on a thin green parka to complete the look and head down.

 

“Well don’t you look all nice for the children today.” Finnick teases from the living room when he sees me walking down the stairs. I flick the back of his head as I pass by the couch into the kitchen. He whines in agony. Madge sticks a spoon of yogurt and strawberries into her mouth, but stops chewing to give me a long stare.

 

“Hair down? Jeans instead of leggings? And is that eyeliner?” She jumps out of her chair and pushes her face close to mine, inspecting my work. It isn’t until her long, slender fingers threaten to prick into my eyes that I flinch away.

 

“Geez. Personal space much, Madge?” I swat her hand away and escape to the fridge. Breakfast choices are apparently limited to either cereal or yogurt. Midterms have kept me so busy, I haven’t gone grocery shopping. Trying to make do of the situation, I sprinkle the cereal onto my yogurt. Yum. “I don’t look that much different.”

 

Finnick begins to howl in the background and I know it’s not because of whatever TV show he’s watching. “The kids are going to ask why Miss Katniss got replaced by a prettier clone.”

 

I shovel my breakfast in my mouth to stop myself from saying something I’ll regret and chew angrily. Though that doesn’t stop me from glaring at him.

 

“You’re being rude, Finn,” Madge says, always the mediator. She turns and sets her soft blue eyes on me. Delicately, she flashes me her best innocent smile. “What are you doing later today?”

 

Straightening my back, I bat my lashes and tilt my head to the right. “None of your business,” I say, maintaining a faux sweet tone.

 

“Aw come on, Kat. You’re gonna make Madge cry. She's not used to people telling her no.” Finnick steps into the kitchen and plops down into a chair. Guess now he really wants to be part of this conversation. They gang up on me and press their faces together with wide eyes and stuck out bottom lips for display.

 

“You two are so annoying. Why am I friends with you guys?” My eyes involuntarily roll to the back of my head. I finish the last two bites of my breakfast and put the spoon down with a sigh. “It’s our first date today. After work, Peeta and I are taking Prim to go apple picking.”

 

Madge squeals into my ear and it’s so high pitched I’m sure there’s a wine glass broken somewhere in our cabinets. She wraps her arms around my shoulders, squeezing harder than I’d like to be. “That’s so exciting, Kat! I remember my first date with Gale. It was so sweet and romantic. He took me to the fair. We rode the ferris wheel last. God, it was so cliché.” She giggles and stares off into space, no doubt immersed in memories from that night. “I love my sweet boyfriend, I really do, but I also miss those little things. We’ve just been together for so long. Enjoy every moment, Katniss!”

 

“I’m just glad you finally stopped running away from your feelings. That’s a good step forward.” Finnick pats my back and heads back to his couch. “Oh and by the way, thanks to you I’m supposed to be having my first date with Annie soon too. We’ve been texting nonstop. I can’t stop thinking about her. She’s indescribably amazing, you guys.”

 

“Seems like we’re all getting happy endings.” Madge sighs cheerfully.

 

* * *

Madge drives me to work so that I don’t have to abandon my car in the parking lot later.

 

Prim isn’t the first to come into class today. In fact, she’s the last. She skips into the room, her braids bouncing in tandem with her movements. I get her settled, determined to get some work out of her today. I’m hoping she won’t be too distracted.

 

“I’m so excited!” She squeals, unable to contain her giddiness. “My friend at school, Rue, went apple picking too. She brought in photos and apples for everyone during show-and-tell. Rue has five younger siblings. FIVE. Can you believe that? And she has…” Prim’s voice shrinks from the boisterous energy it had to a faint murmur. “She has a mom and a dad.”

 

My mouth goes dry. It has to be difficult for someone as young as Prim to understand why she doesn’t have a dad like other kids.

 

“But you have Peeta,” I try to reassure her. “That’s something Rue doesn’t have. She doesn’t have an older brother that can take care of her the way Peeta takes care of you. That’s what makes families unique. No family is the same. They’re all different in their own ways, but what matters isn’t who you have in your family. It’s the love you share with each other.”

 

Prims nods in agreement, beaming proudly. “Yeah, you’re right. I have the best big brother in the world.”

 

“Right. Let’s get to work then. Wouldn’t want to leave the best brother waiting for too long, right?”

 

Prim rushes to finish her work and when she does, we walk out of the classroom together. She grabs my hand and tries to run out with me. _Geez like brother, like sister. The Mellarks have made a habit of trying to drag me places._ I tell Prim that I need to clock out first and that I’ll meet her outside with Peeta.

 

The classrooms have emptied out for the most part, and Madge already left. Of course, not before knocking on my glass window earlier and mouthing ‘good luck’ with a wink. As I log my hours, Effie stares at me with skeptical eyes. While she isn’t the nicest person I’ve met, she’s never been particularly unpleasant like this. I scribble some times and a signature as fast as I can and pace towards the exit.

 

“Miss Everdeen,” I hear from behind as soon as my hand touches the door.

 

“Shit,” I curse under my breath. I’m sure she’s going to lecture me about getting too close to my students or keeping my professional and personal relationships separate. It’s not against the rules to have personal relations with a student and her older brother… _I think_. I turn around with the nicest expression I can manage, but I stick closely to the exit. “Yes?”

 

Effie places a hand across her forehead and shakes her head in a small disapproving motion. She opens her mouth at first, but only sighs. “Have a good weekend.”

 

“T-thank you,” I stutter, thrown off guard. Before she has a chance to say anything else, I rush out.

 

Peeta leans against his black car. He has on a maroon beanie and it looks so cozy, I immediately want to steal it from his head and put it on mine. His face lights up when he sees me walking over. His arms envelop me into a tight embrace. Through the tinted window, I can see Prim buckled into her seat in the back. When I wave, she crinkles her nose. Apparently she’s not such a fan of pda. “No Harley? I haven’t seen you with the death on wheels in a while,” I tease.

 

“Prim? On my bike?” His face drops and a deep line pulls in between his worried brows. His arms stay encircled around my waist as I pull away. “Over my dead body. I would never let her get on anything that dangerous. What kind of brother do you think I am?”

 

“And you forced me to?” I scoff, only a little offended. I know he loves his baby sister and would do anything to protect her, but still. He practically dragged me on the thing no matter how much I refused.

 

“Tell me you didn’t like,” he whispers into my ear, smirking deviously. “Tell me you weren’t a little turned on by the bad boy who drives around on a motorcycle. The way you clutched onto me. Seeing you straddle my bike.” His voice is ragged and rough. It sends a rush of warmth all over my body. I bite my lip hard to keep myself from moaning.

 

“Sounds like it turned you on more than me.” I refuse to let him win. Releasing myself from his hold, I go to the passenger side and open the door. He stands with a dumbfounded look. “What are you doing, Peeta? I’m sure Prim can’t wait to get going.”

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” she yells, wiggling her arms in frenzy to emphasize her point. He immediately gets into the car.

 

“All buckled up, Primmy?” He asks her, looking into the rearview mirror. She sticks her thumbs into the air. I’m laughing at her enthusiasm when suddenly Peeta is inches away from my body. His left hand reaches over my shoulder for the seat belt. “Can’t have you flying out the window on our first date.” He shrugs with a playful grin.

 

“Does that mean there’s a chance we’ll end our second date at the hospital?” I jokingly ask with a terrified expression. “What do you think, Prim?”

 

“Peeta’s a safe driver! He’s never gotten into an accident before.” She reassures me adamantly, and he chuckles.

 

I act like I didn’t notice how dangerously high his hand lingered on my thigh for a few seconds before he settled into his own seat. Or how it made me feel. 

 

* * *

Prim babbles nonstop the whole drive. She tells us about school, her friends, everything. It takes about an hour and half to drive out of the city to the orchard. I’m surprised at how she hasn’t run out of things to say, but it’s sweet. There are no secrets between Peeta and Prim. She openly tells him everything about her life. As much there could be in a nine year old’s life, that is.

 

When we finally arrive, it feels nice to stretch out my body. Everything about this place screams fall. Since it’s located more north, there’s a cooler bite in the air than in the city. Surrounding the small shop is a mini forest, lush and colorful. The trees burst with vibrant leaves that aren’t quite ready to fall down. There are a few families spread around the field. Some are on a bench eating, others are posing for  pictures.

 

Prim jumps out of the car and runs around, exploring the open area.

 

“I didn’t know you were a photographer,” I tease, pointing to the impressive dslr camera around Peeta’s neck. No doubt a camera that fancy would cost a fortune for most people.

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, lovely,” he jokes back.

 

“Listen, it’s been bothering me since I’ve met you. So if we’re going to work out.” I gesture in the air between me and Peeta. “That pet name has got to go.”

 

“I thought you’d be used to it by now. I kinda like it.” Peeta smiles sweetly, keeping his eye on his sister. If I’m being honest, it has grown on me a little. A nickname that started out annoying turned into some form of endearment. “And it was my dad who taught me to take photos. He bought me my first camera and showed me how to use manual controls. Before he uh- you know, left.”

 

Before I can react, he hides his face behind the large camera and quickly snaps a photo of me.

 

“Peeta! I wasn’t ready,” I smack his arm. I can only imagine how terrible that picture must look. I’m not very photogenic to begin with, and no doubt it’s even worse when I’m caught off guard.

 

“Candids are the best. You should stay with Prim. I’ll go buy our tickets and apple bag.” I start to protest but he holds out a finger, not having it. “ _I_ asked you out on this date. You can pay for whatever you want when _you_ ask _me_.” Hard to argue with that logic. I stay with Prim, and we patiently wait for his return.

 

Once Peeta comes back, the three of us walk to the apple orchard. Prim runs ahead while Peeta and I take our time. Somehow simple gestures like holding hands has become so natural for us. I don’t have to think twice as our fingers lace together and our arms swing back and forth. We walk for a few miles, crossing a bridge and some small hills, before reaching our destination. The orchard has rows of trees, thick with green leaves and plump fruits.

 

As soon as she catches sight of an apple, Prim grabs onto her brother and drags him to pluck one. She jumps to reach the fruit. I laugh at her adorable attempt. Peeta lifts her up from the ground and she tears it from the branch with no struggle.

 

“Your first one,” I hold the apple bag open for Prim to drop it into.

 

“Wait.” Peeta puts his sister on the ground before she releases it from her grasp. “It’s your first one. I want to take a picture.”

 

Prim beams, showing all her teeth and holding the ripe apple close to her face. Her head tilts to the left and her cheeks reach her crystal blue eyes. There’s a radiation of happiness that emanates through her little body. The camera clicks about four times before Peeta looks away from the screen and gives Prim a thumbs up.

 

The next apple she sets her sights on is even higher than the previous one. She’s got a knack for overachieving. This time, Prim insists that I pick her up, not Peeta. I crouch down to wrap my nervous arms around her legs and lift her into the air. She’s successful at picking her second apple and giggles, showing me her triumph. Her charm is so carefree, it makes me laugh with her.

 

We continue to walk around the orchard for a while. Prim mostly fills up the bag. Peeta and I help every now and then with our own contributions. When there’s no more room for new apples, we head back down to the main farm area. The bag goes straight into the trunk.

 

“You hungry, Primmy?” Peeta asks. She nods in response. He tells us to find a table and heads into the shop. When he comes back, we have a mini feast of baked goods on the picnic table.

 

“You think this is enough food to feed three?” I stare at all the choices presented in front of me. There are apple cider doughnuts, candy apples, a small peach pie, strawberry cream cheese turnovers, chocolate banana muffins and of course, apple cider.

 

He hands Prim a napkin with a turnover. “It all looked so good. I couldn’t choose, so I bought them all. It’s nice to have variety. Plus, anything we don’t finish we can always take home.”

 

I reach for a doughnut and break it in half. It’s still warm and smells like cinnamon and apples. The fried dough melts in my mouth. A moan escapes from my throat as I take another bite. Peeta stares at me as I chew with my mouth full, not caring about my appearance. This is one hell of a doughnut and all that walking made me hungry.

 

He inches closer to me and murmurs in a low growl, “That’s not fair. You can’t make sounds like that here.” I nearly choke and sip some cider to calm my coughs. Peeta reaches over and swipes his thumb over my lips. He brushes gently against my upper lip. “You got some cinnamon sugar.” His eyes deepen a few shades darker than his usual color.

 

Prim’s soft giggles break us apart. For a second, I forgot she was right in front of us. When I turn to face her, she sticks her tongue out with a wrinkled nose. I stick my tongue right back and she laughs with delight.

 

I finish the rest of my doughnut and watch Peeta go through his pictures. He looks pleased with the turnout. “Any good ones?” I lean onto his shoulder to look at the display.

 

“Yeah, lots.” He quickly passes through photos until he finds the one of me holding Prim. She has on a huge grin and looks at me with joy. “I’ve never seen you smile so big before. It’s almost as pretty as that scowl you always have.” Much to my dismay, my lips automatically curl into my signature look. I can’t even deny that a scowl is my expression 70% of the time. It’s like resting bitch face, it can’t be helped.

 

“You’re not in any these pictures,” I mention. There’s an abundance of me and Prim and even nature, but not a single one captured the photographer.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t need to be,” he says plainly and reaches for his cup of cider.

 

“Yes, you do,” I insist and grab the camera before he can object. Flipping the camera to the automatic control, I motion Prim to lean into the table, closer to her brother. They smile on my count of three.

 

Then a stranger approaches my side. “I can take a picture of the three of you, if you’d like,” he suggests. I accept his offer. Prim moves to our side of the table and sits in front of me. Peeta places one hand around my shoulder and the other on Prim’s. The man snaps a few photos.

 

“Beautiful family you three have. You’re lucky you found love at such a young age.” He hands the camera back to us.

 

“Oh, no. We’re not-” I correct politely and shake my head.

 

“Thank you,” Prim interrupts me and the stranger walks away before I can explain anything. I look at Peeta with a confused look, and he gives me the same expression. When we turn to Prim, she’s too focused on chomping down on a candy apple to notice us. Soon she’s yawning, so we pack up the extra food and head back into the car.

 

* * *

The car ride is much more quiet this time. Prim falls asleep after ten minutes of driving. She must be drained from the eventful day. I almost want to drift off too, but it would be unfair to leave Peeta without any company, especially since he’s driving.

 

“Do you ever miss him?”

 

“My dad?” Peeta turns his head for a second to look at me with raised eyebrows. “He wasn’t always around. He loved his job a lot and travelled for weeks at a time. His company would send him all over the world to take photos of whatever. Landscapes, people, animals.”

 

“Oh.” I swallow thickly.

 

“The divorce was so sudden. It was like I blinked and one day, I didn’t have a dad. I don’t blame him for leaving anymore. I used to. I used to resent and blame him for everything bad in my life. Especially for the way my mom changed.” His grip on the steering wheel tightens so much that his knuckles begin to whiten, but his expression remains indifferent. “But the more I think about it, the more I imagine that something had to have happened for him to leave. I’m realizing that my mom didn’t change after the divorce. She’s always been this problematic. She fought so hard in court so that he couldn’t get custody. I was too young to understand. I’m still not completely sure what happened.”

 

“I’m sorry, Peeta.” I reach over the center console and place my hand over his tensed fist on the wheel. He releases his stiffened grasp and we lock fingers. “You didn’t answer my question though.”

 

He hesitates for a bit before responding.

 

“Yeah, I miss him.” 

 

* * *

Peeta drops me off at my place. Prim is still fast asleep in the back. We both get out of the car and he walks me up to the front. We linger around the porch. It’s only _slightly_ awkward?

 

“Well, today was actually a lot of fun.” I lean against the door, toying with my keys.

 

“You didn’t expect it to be?”

 

My head tips back as I laugh. “To be honest, I didn’t really know what to expect.”

 

“Then I’m glad you had a good time,” he leans forward and pushes his weight against the arm he has pressed above my head. “No surprise Prim probably had lots of fun today too. She looks up to you so much, you know?”

 

“She needs at least one good role model in her life, right?”

 

“Hey, I’m a good role model.” Peeta frowns. Impulsively, I rise up to plant a kiss on his cheek. Instead of pulling away, I continue to kiss a path from his cheek to his mouth. When our lips touch, Peeta lets out a small sigh. He presses his body against mine and I’m backed up into the door. If Finnick or Madge tried to leave the house right now, we would fall onto the living room floor.

 

The kiss heats up and it soon turns into a passionate flurry. Our tongues tangle into an apple and cinnamon flavored mess. There’s something that is different with this kiss than anything I’ve encountered before with Peeta. It’s urgent and rough. It’s not enough. My arms pull him even closer to my body and my tongue dives deeper into his mouth.

 

It isn’t until Peeta begins to thrusts his hips against my lower body that I notice his forming erection. I gasp at how it rubs against the seam of my jeans. Even over the thick material, it catches just right to form a pool of wetness between my thighs. It feels so good that I’m tempted to let this continue for as long as I can. But I talk some sense into myself.

 

“Peeta-” I mumble, breathlessly. “P-Prim’s still in the car.” I let myself lean in more, grinding against him a little bit longer before we separate. It drives me crazy not to have his warmth pressed against me.

 

“Damn rascal. You’re right. I better get home,” he grudgingly admits. Peeta tries to subtly adjust his erection before leaning back to make sure Prim is still sleeping in the car. He leans in for one last quick kiss and winks. “We’ll finish this another day.”

 

“Goodbye, Peeta.” I wave and push my key into the door.

 

“Katniss,” he calls out after taking a few steps and I turn around. His hand ruffles through his golden hair and settles onto the nape of his neck shyly. God, that kills me. “Thanks for giving me- us a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ellembee for her betaing!
> 
> I've already started a good chunk for the next chapter, so hopefully there will be an update by the end of this month or in December. I am not going to be able to update as often as I did during the summer, because I have a lot on my plate with school.  
> Still, hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated as motivation/insight!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: peetasblueyes.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started this fic, I laughed at how I was writing about Halloween in the middle of July. Well, somehow time caught up and I am posting a thanksgiving/holiday chapter around the appropriate time lol. 
> 
> Million thanks to ellembee for her constant support and love <3

“You little minx!” Madge stomps into my room with her laptop wide open. She plops it onto my bed and crosses her arms, waiting for an explanation. Tilting the screen to a better angle, I see Peeta’s facebook with a photo album called “New Memories.” I snicker at the stupidly cheesy title. He couldn’t have thought of anything better? I can’t help grinning to myself as I flip through the pictures.

 

The album is filled with photos of us throughout our various dates. No matter where we’ve gone, Peeta insisted on documenting the moments with his camera or phone. It made sense at first when we were at the apple orchard or our first dinner out, but he continued to take snaps while we were studying or just hanging out in his room. It seemed a little ridiculous to me, but seeing them all together like this makes me take back all the eye rolls I gave him. It makes me… Happy. That someone cared about me enough to do something like this, to dedicate _anything_ to me.

 

Madge waves her arms in front of the screen to get my attention. My head jerks up to meet her annoyed face filled with anticipation. “Well?”

 

“What?” I ask, genuinely confused. She knew Peeta and I had gone on our first date a few weeks ago. Nothing was “facebook official,” but we hadn’t exactly kept our new relationship on the down-low by any means. It isn’t something we’re trying to hide. I just don’t think it’s necessary to announce to the world who I’m dating. I’d assume that she would have been able to infer. “You act like Peeta hasn’t spent almost every night here lately. Did you think that he was just a study buddy…? Who conveniently sleeps over?”

 

“Of course not,” she sasses me, slumping into my bed with me. Her head rests on my shoulder and watches the pictures flip across the laptop screen as I continue to scroll through them. “I didn’t really know what to think. To be honest, Gale and I thought you two being fuck buddies could be a possibility.”

 

A bright red blush flushes over my cheeks and neck. I toss the computer off my lap and back to Madge before jumping off the bed and distracting myself with something- anything else. I settle for looking through my closet, as if I’m not already dressed up.

 

“Kat?” She calls out with a tone that expects to be given more information. “You guys… Haven’t yet?”

 

I shake my head. The closest we’ve gotten to sex really was after our first date. Well, there was also that one time...

 

I had gotten out of lab really late that night. Usually Peeta does work and waits up for me, but by the time I came home, he had fallen asleep. I fumbled in the dark to get ready for bed and snuck under the covers, trying not to wake his peaceful daze. After only a few minutes, Peeta started murmuring softly. When I heard my name, I assumed it was because he woke up so I pressed myself up against him and threw my arm around his torso. Then he let out a low moan, husky and gruff. One of his legs wrapped itself around mine, and when he began to thrust, I realized what was happening. Was I supposed to let him subconsciously dry hump me in his sleep or move away? Deciding on the latter, I tried to slowly shift my body to break some distance between us.

 

“Katniss? When did you get home, baby?” Peeta lifted his head, eyes still droopy.

 

“Not too long ago. Shh, go back to sleep, Peeta.” I brushed the hair resting against his forehead aside, and his eyes closed again. I secretly thanked the gods for rousing him from his wet dream. I don’t know what I would’ve done if it persisted.

 

“Maybe that’s for the best,” Madge says apprehensively. My lips press together into a thin smile, and I nod in agreement. “Especially after-”

 

“Are you guys seriously going to leave me all alone right now?” Finnick barges into my room, interrupting Madge. _We really need to work on boundaries in this house._ He grabs both our wrists and yanks us down to the kitchen. “If you’re not going to help with the food, at least help with our guests.”

 

I didn’t hear the doorbell ring earlier, but sure enough when I peer into the living room, Annie and Johanna are taking off their coats and settling onto a couch. “I’ll help with the food,” I grumble. Madge grabs three glasses and a bottle of rosé. She marches into the living room to entertain the company with no complaints.

 

As much as I would love to say I’ve become close friends with Johanna after I started dating Peeta, I haven’t. We’re not even so much as friends at all. Acquaintances, if that even. She continues to guard over Peeta when we’re together in a group. One time, we were walking around campus and coincidentally ran into Johanna. She decided to walk with us and linked her arm into Peeta’s, the same way I had mine.

 

As if I wasn’t already worried about his playboy reputation and rumors, having two girls clinging onto his biceps and fighting for his attention was not the most ideal situation to be seen in. I let him go and trailed behind. She whispered into his ear the whole time, talking secretively so I wouldn’t be able to let in even a peep to the conversation.

 

I try to be civil for Peeta’s sake. She’s supposedly his best friend. I don’t have to like her, just be nice. I had really hoped Johanna would be going home for break instead of sticking around. Finnick invited Annie to our annual potluck and in turn, she invited Johanna, claiming that no one should be alone to eat take out on Thanksgiving.

 

“What do you want me to make?” I stare at the feast Finn has already put out. Stuffing, mashed potatoes, corn bread, sweet potato casserole, cranberry sauce and a beautifully colorful salad. He loves to cook, but this is so much. I know he’s spent all day yesterday and today preparing for our dinner. While it’s still a potluck in the sense that the guests bring something to the table, he always insists on making the majority of the food. Finnck Odair is truly a wonderful mystery.

 

“How about something you can’t screw up?” He looks down his list of dishes, my scowl going unnoticed. Then, he reaches into the cabinet and plops a box of elbow macaroni in front of me. “You can make the mac and cheese. It’s simple enough.”

 

I shrug and take the box without arguing. Anything would be better than being forced to make friendly conversations. I pour some water into a pot and wait for it to boil. Leaning against the counter, I look back at a watchful Finnick, so I raise my eyebrows. I know he’s itching to say something to me.

 

“Any reason you wanted to stay in the kitchen with me?” he starts to say while mixing some oil and vinegar together for the salad dressing. “You don’t particularly like to cook, Kat. And don’t think I know you were hiding in your room for as long as you could. I bet you weren’t even going to come down unless I dragged you out myself.”

 

I sprinkle some salt into the water. “I don’t dislike cooking. I prefer it to lots of other things, like getting a flu shot or working 14 hour days.” A bubble forms and pops in the pot. I pour about half the box of pasta into the hot water.

 

“Or awkwardly talking to a certain best friend of a certain boyfriend? You should make some kind of an effort, you know.” He pokes me with a wooden spoon, which I snatch from his hands with a glare. I can hear Madge laughing with the other girls. She’s so much more personable than I am. They all are.

 

“Why does it matter to you?” I ask with no bite in my tone. It’s not like Finnick to pry. Usually he just lets me do my own thing and we get along happily.

 

Heavy footsteps shuffle into the kitchen and we turn from the stove. Gale waves and offers a pecan pie. “Dude, it smells so good in here. Can we eat now?”

 

“Hey man, when’d you get here?” Finnick and Gale do some guy fist bump and half hug greeting. I roll my eyes at the gesture. By now it’s no question how good of friends they are. They fucking love each other. If they can share the same tube from a beer funnel, they can hug each other like normal human beings.

 

“Just got back from home. I sped 95 just to make it here on time and bring you some dessert.” He makes himself at home by opening our refrigerator and grabbing a Stella. After taking a large gulp, he sighs in satisfaction. “Catnip, Ma and the kids want you to come home for winter break. They miss you a lot. You don’t go home often enough.”

 

“I bet they’ve all grown up a lot…” I focus on stirring the pasta. The small pieces start to float and I scoop one into my mouth to test the tenderness. “But you know there’s not much for me back home.” One of the good things about living off campus is that we don’t get kicked out during breaks. I’ve successfully avoided visiting home for about two years now. As much as I miss and love the Hawthornes, it was never enough for me to go back and face my past I’ve tried so hard to run away from.

 

“You’re coming with me in December. No excuses. I bet Haymitch wants to see you too,” Gale insists.

 

I’m snorting so hard I almost drop the pot as I bring it above the kitchen sink to drain. “Yeah, I’m so sure Haymitch is drowning in sorrow missing me.” The two guys give me stern looks and block me from walking back to the stove. Their arms are folded against their broad chests. It’s not so much intimidating as it is physically impossible for me to get through. “Fine! I’ll go, happy?”

 

“Thatta girl, Kat.” Finnick pats my head and graciously lets me pass their wall of muscle.

 

“And you know Haymitch cares. Don’t be an ungrateful brat and act like he didn’t single-handedly raise you,” Gale chides. My eyes roll, but I know he’s right.

 

I get more ingredients and start to make the sauce, following the directions on the messy notepad. Finnick checks up on the turkey in the oven, which immediately fills the room with a mouth-watering smell. I can’t wait until I can fill my plate with all this food, especially his turkey and stuffing.

 

The only good thing about Gale bringing up home is that Finnick dropped the whole Johanna thing. Gale walks away to join his girlfriend. I finish the mac and cheese in peace. Finnick adds last minute touches to the rest of his food and finally takes the turkey out.

 

Since we don’t have an actual dining room in our college house, everything is spread out onto the kitchen island. Everyone grabs a plate and piles heaps of delicious food onto them. We sit around the living room. I settle onto a cozy armchair, bringing my knees to my chest. We all moan after our first bites.

 

I spend more time listening and eating than talking since it seems like Johanna and Annie dominate the conversation. They talk about their wild nights out and how Annie once dared Johanna to flash some random guys in an elevator. I have nothing to contribute to their stories. My phone buzzes against my leg. I carefully balance my plate on my knees and look at the notification. It’s a snapchat from Peeta.

 

My screen opens up a picture of him and Prim with a pumpkin pie. They must’ve made it together because Prim has flour all over her face. Immediately, I get another snap. This time it’s just Peeta. He made a sad face and drew blue droplets down his cheeks. The caption says _Wish you were here to burn our first batch with us!_ I cover my mouth, trying hard to stifle my laugh, but a small giggle escapes.

 

Someone clears their throat and the harsh sound interrupts my moment. I look up to find Johanna glaring at me while everyone else seems to continue with their chats. By the time I look back down to my screen, his face has already disappeared.

 

“You know, Peeta likes girls who can keep conversations, not focus on her phone. He’s the type of person who likes to talk during dinner.” Johanna’s accusatory comment silences the room. My tongue presses bitterly against the inside of my cheek and I let out an annoyed breath of air. Annie’s wide eyes grow impossibly bigger and she tugs on Johanna’s sleeve, obviously noticing the immediate tension that fills the room. “What? It’s true.”

 

“I know. We’ve been on enough dates with plenty of food for me to know what my _boyfriend_ likes and doesn’t.” My teeth grit together as I speak through them. I add a petty emphasis on the word boyfriend and I notice a flicker of anger surfacing Johanna's expression. It doesn’t seem like this little party of ours will end on a good note tonight. “In fact, it was Peeta who was sending me snapchats.”

 

“Gross, you’re getting dick pics while we’re eating?” Finnick jokes and laughs nervously, obviously trying to break the stiffness. Going along with his plan, Madge laughs too, gently nudging Gale’s back and eyeing him to do the same.

 

It just makes me feel more awkward. If Johanna could shoot real daggers with her eyes, there’s no doubt right now I would be destroyed with no mercy. I don’t even want to fight. So instead I just get up from my seat. The huge appetite I worked up earlier has vanished without being satisfied. I head for the stairs, but before I leave Johanna mutters under her breath, “Of course she’s putting out. That has to be the only reason…”

 

“Johanna! That’s enough.” Gale’s stark voice roars. His fists are clenched tight. I’ve only heard him talk this loudly a few times before. Like when he found out his baby brother was taking a five-finger discount on everything.

 

I am ready to pounce. Best friend be damned. I lunge myself forward, but Finnick is quicker. His arms sweep around my waist and hauls me upstairs. I can see Johanna’s sneer mocking me the entire way up. By the time we reach my room, I’ve kicked my way out of his tight grasp.

 

“I’m not apologizing to her. What was it you mentioned earlier about ‘ _making an effort_ ’?” I huff sarcastically. My head is still fuming from the mess that went down. My breaths come out short and ragged. “How dare she insinuate that I’m… Just another girl he fucks? That Peeta and I aren’t in a ‘real’ relationship?”

 

I can tell Finnick is carefully deciding in his head what to say to console me. His eyebrows are knitted tight and his palms dig into his eyes. Truth is nothing can erase that idea out of my mind now. What if that’s what everyone thinks of us? When he finally opens his mouth to speak, I hold up my hand to stop him.

 

“I don’t want to hear anything right now. I just want to be left alone.” When he doesn’t budge, I begin to take off my clothes to change. He’ll leave as soon as he starts to feel uncomfortable. Sure enough when I lift the hem of my sweater, Finnick turns his back.

 

“I’m really sorry, Katniss.” He sighs before closing my door.

 

I spend the rest of my night locked in my room. I don’t really feel like leaving my bed anyways. Distracting myself with some Netflix is good enough for me. As much as I’d like to tell Peeta about today’s antics, I decide it would be better not to. Our relationship is still new, probably nothing compared to the years he has known Johanna. If it really came down to choosing, I don’t have enough faith in our short time spent together to think that he would choose me over his lifelong friend.

 

I try to convince myself that it’s no big deal.

* * *

 “You’re so bad at this!” I mercilessly howl when Peeta slips on the icy ground again. Poor guy has fallen so many times I’ve lost count at this point. “Did you live under a rock during your childhood? You never went to the ice skating rink?”

 

He grumbles with an ache as he takes my hand and clings onto it. It takes a lot of effort to bring him back up to his feet. “I spent my childhood going to art class or football practices my mom signed me up for.” I give him an incredulous look, which he just shrugs off. “She wanted me to be a well-rounded kid.”

 

“If she really wanted you to be well-rounded, she should’ve sent you to figure skating classes too,” I snort. Peeta pushes me lightly, but I keep my balance steady with a smirk. I let him stick close to the rail while rowdy groups of kids zoom past us.

 

Peeta keeps one hand firmly on the rail and the other locked to mine. He takes tiny steps forward. At this rate, it’ll take about an hour before we make a full circle around the rink. It’s actually adorable seeing him struggle so much. He’s always been perfect at almost everything that it can be intimidating. I try to glide forward a little faster to up his speed, but as soon as I start, his grip on me tightens and he looks at me with wide eyes.

 

His hair is sticking around in different directions from falling down so often. His nose and cheeks are flushed from the cold. His tongue sticks out, licking the corners. Peeta’s so concentrated, he doesn’t even notice how long I stare at him.

 

I decide that what he needs is some motivation to get away from the side rails and really try to skate.

 

“Hey, I’ll make you a bet,” I say enthusiastically. Peeta’s eyes flutter up through his long lashes with curiosity. “If you can catch me, I’ll go to that thing for your frat that you’ve been begging me to go to.”

 

Sigma Chi is having their formals in a couple months. It’s supposedly one of their biggest events. I refused to go because it’s not my kind of scene. I know I wouldn’t fit in. All the other brothers would be linked arms with beautiful sorority sisters who vapidly giggle at everything while I sit next to Peeta with a scowl all night. I almost feel bad for saying no. It’s not like he would try to take another girl. But if the event is important enough for him, Peeta will try his best to win this bet.

 

He thinks about it for a couple of seconds before nodding his head in agreement. “You better get that little black dress ready, because you are so going with me.”

 

I glide away effortlessly, taunting his clumsy steps. Trying to avoid the chunks of people, I weave through crowds. It takes him a few minutes, but Peeta surprisingly somewhat gets the hang of it. Before I know it, he’s only a few feet away from me and daring to get even closer. His cocky smirk disappears when he falls right in front of me. I wince. It looks like he went down pretty hard.

 

“Awe, are you okay?” I stick out my hand for support. I’m pressing my lips together so I don’t laugh. With a defeated look, Peeta takes my hand and stands back up but instead of letting go, he spins me in closer. His arms wrap around me warmly.

 

“I got you,” he chuckles. A smile tugs on my lips. _This little shit._

 

“You didn’t fall on purpose did you?” I exclaim with my mouth wide open. I playfully smack his shoulder. “That’s cheating!”

 

“No, no. That fall was real. I suck ass at this. But I knew how to use it to my advantage.” He snuggles his nose into the side of my face and hair. It’s so cold outside, his body heat makes me feel warmer instantly.

 

“So now that you’ve got me, what are you going to do with me?” I whisper. My forehead rests on top of his. We pay no attention to the crowd skating around us.

 

“For starters, I’m never letting you go.” Peeta licks his lips before slanting forward. He plants a soft kiss, sweet and tender. “We should probably get out of everyone’s way. Also I think they’re going to start the tree lighting soon.”

 

We skate towards the exit. I guide Peeta carefully each step, and he successfully makes it without falling again. After returning our skates, we walk around the park until we’re in the middle of a crowd. Everyone stares towards the 50-foot tall tree. There’s no doubt it’s heavily decorated, but none of it can be seen yet.

 

We wait patiently in the cold. I rub my hands together to keep them warm. Soon the masses begin to shout a countdown. Peeta joins in excitedly.

 

“8… 7… 6…” With each number he pokes my sides, trying to get me to join in.

 

I involuntarily jerk every time his finger jabs me and roll my eyes but count along eventually. “5… 4… 3… 2…”

 

“1.”

 

The dim park illuminates like a sudden explosion. Everyone awes in unison. The lights on the tree twinkle, proudly showing off its shiny ornaments and bright star on top. It expands beyond the tree and there are decorations all over the park. It’s on the poles of street lights, the bushes, and some even provide a bit of dressing on the naked trees that have long lost their leaves for the winter.

 

“That’s it? Okay, let’s go home,” I say cooly.

 

“What do you mean that’s it? It’s beautiful. Look at all the decorations. It must’ve taken them days, weeks maybe, to string up all those lights,” Peeta gapes, appalled at my disinterest. “Look at how everything was set up to be symmetrical. To decorate a tree that size is not easy, Katniss!”

 

I crack a smile and shake my head. Peeta was so eager to come see the tree lighting today. It apparently meant a lot to him. I questioned what was so fun about watching a Christmas tree get plugged in. “You’re such a dork. Who would’ve thought?” I tease, pulling on his cheek like he’s a kid.

 

He swats my hand away and mumbles. “How could you not get excited about this? You’re the weird one.”

 

“I can live with that.” I laugh.

 

We take our time walking back to the car and drive home. Peeta jams out to his personal playlist of various Christmas songs the entire ride. His fingers drum against the steering wheel to the beat of every song. He knows them all by heart. It doesn’t take long for us to get back to my place.

 

“You must really love the holidays,” I say while unbuckling my seatbelt. He gives me a questioning look. “You know, with the lights and the music…”

 

Peeta continues to hum along with the music in his head. “Well, it _is_ the most wonderful time of the year.”

 

“You’re so lame,” I snort while unlocking the door. I throw my coat and bag onto the couch. Too lazy after a long day, I decide to clean up later.

 

“But in all seriousness, I don’t know what it is. Something about the holidays makes me happy, I can’t explain it.” His forehead wrinkles to form a v-shape between his brows. He plops onto the couch too. Going out is so exhausting. “Especially since I have you this year.” His cocky smirk makes another appearance.

 

“How are you going to survive winter break without me?” I tease. I mentioned to Peeta that I would be reluctantly returning home for break with Gale. He was supportive of my decision. He agreed that I should see my family, whatever that was left of it. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll have enough fun in Aspen or wherever you guys go for holidays to miss me too much anyways.”

 

Peeta uncomfortably clears his throat. “Actually, it’s only going to be me and Prim at home this year. Mom decided that going to Cabo with her new boy… thing would be more appropriate than having quality family time.”

“What!” I yell without meaning to. It must’ve scared Peeta because he jolts up from his slouched position. “Sorry, but what? Isn’t that going to be lonely? Just you two?”

 

“There’s not much I can do about it. At least I have Prim.” He shrugs.

 

“You should be spending the holidays with family…” I mutter, folding my arms tightly. I haven’t met the lady yet, but from all the stories I’ve heard from Peeta, I already hate her. “How could she just abandon you guys like that? It’s not fair for you, but what about Prim?”

 

“Hey, hey.” He looks at me and rubs my shoulder. “Calm down, it’ll be okay. You’re freaking out about this way more than I did.”

 

“I’m sorry. You guys are lucky to have each other. Imagine being alone…” I trail off. The anger stems from my own memories. I haven’t opened up to Peeta about my mom or anything. He doesn’t know the reason I don’t visit home often is because I don’t want to face the woman who basically forgot she had a daughter after her husband left. I suck in a deep breath to calm myself. “I have an idea.”

 

“Hm?” Peeta’s arms circle around my waist, pulling me closer to him. “What is it?”

 

“How about you come with me. You and Prim.” My nerves get the best of me and I whisper quietly. “It won’t be home for you, but you’ll be with-”

 

“It sounds perfect, but are you sure?”

I nod. He kisses my forehead and my eyes close. Soon he’ll know about it all. My mom…. My past…. Everything. There can’t be secrets between us if we’re going to continue together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling the next chapter will be a big one. ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @peetasblueyes


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, it's been months?? I'm so sorry you guys. I swear I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging. I had a bit of a writer's block for a few months and then once I had some inspiration to finish this chapter, it took me a while to figure out what exactly I wanted.  
> BUUUTT in my defense, it's a longer chapter. (not to mention, yes there's smut!!!!)  
> I hope I didn't lose all of my readers!

“Are you sure about this, Katniss?” Peeta drags two suitcases to the trunk of my car and hesitates before placing them in. “I wasn’t thinking about you before when I agreed to come along. I didn’t even think about how Prim and I would be intruding on your family. It’s not too late to take back your offer.”

 

I grab the luggage from his hands and lift them into my trunk. “You’re coming with me,” I insist stubbornly. “It’s not intruding because I invited you. Besides, it’ll be nice to have you guys around. I haven’t been home for a while and I’m kind of nervous. In any case, Prim has already made herself at home in the backseat of my car.”

 

He glances over to see his little sister buckled in and ready to hit the road. There’s no use in rescinding the invitation now.

 

“You’re nervous?” He shakes his head and chuckles. “How do you think I feel? I’m meeting my girlfriend’s parents for the first time and I have to bring my little sister along too. I just hope I don’t do anything that makes me seem anything less than perfect for you.”

 

“Yeah.” I grimace at his words, _my girlfriend’s parents_ . It doesn’t matter how close Peeta and I have gotten in the past weeks. There never seems to be a right moment to casually mention _oh by the way, my dad left us when I was little, my mom was taken to a psychiatric ward, and I was basically raised by my mom’s close guy friend I never met until she was admitted_ . _It was all a very traumatic experience for_ _me._

 

“You guys all set?” Gale asks, sneaking up behind us. He gives a firm pat on Peeta’s shoulder and a sympathetic smile towards me. “We better start going now if we want to make it home before dinner.”

 

Gale heads over to his jeep while we pile into my car. Peeta reassuringly squeezes my hand as I grab the gear stick and shift into drive.

 

“So what are your parents like? Do I have to worry about your dad grilling me?”

 

My hand stills on the steering wheel. I take a moment to breathe before lightly pressing my foot onto the accelerator, following behind Gale. Turning my head, I give Peeta a small smile. “Later, okay? We’ll talk about it later.”

 

I can see the confusion in his eyes, rumpled up in his thick, furrowed eyebrows. But still, he nods supportively. “Alright.”

 

* * *

There’s some traffic because we’re leaving so close to Christmas. The holidays are, no doubt, the busiest of seasons. Still, it only takes a few hours before we get off the highway and I begin to recognize familiar streets and stores that pass by.

 

“Oh my god. You see that restaurant right there?” I point to a small, rundown diner. It’s nothing special at all, but it had the best cheap food and open 24/7, which that was more than enough for us. Plus the owner, Greasy Sae, took care of us. She always gave us free fries. “We used to go there after every football game or homecoming. Anything was an excuse to go to Sae’s.”

 

“Sounds like a lot of fun. You still talk to your friends?” Peeta asks curiously.

 

“No,” I shake my head. “Gale’s the only one.” I make a right turn and drive into _The Seam_ , my neighborhood. Everything seems exactly the same and it’s comforting. I can spot the small forest behind our house, where Gale and I spent hours acting like we were on the run from imaginary bad guys when we were younger. The mailbox continues to proudly stand tall and green, the way my father painted it before he left.

 

“Maybe we can change that this break,” he says, interrupting my trance of thoughts.

 

I can see Hazelle from the window as well as the rest of the Hawthorne kids running out of the house. Peeta nudges me to get out of the car once we park. “I’ll get Prim. You should go over and say hi. I think they’ve been waiting for you.”

 

“Thanks,” I say before getting out. Immediately, Posy runs in my direction. She screams my name and launches herself into my arms. I pick her up effortlessly. “Hi, little missy. You’ve grown up a bit too much since I last saw you!”

 

“I’m five now! I started school,” she enthusiastically tells me as I walk towards the rest of the Hawthornes. Gale stands next to his mom. I smile at Hazelle, and she greets me with several kisses on my cheeks. Rory and Vick try to be cool and shrug off my presence, but I give them each a wink. They can act as grown up and tough as they want, but I know they secretly missed me, especially since Gale tells me how they ask about me from time to time.

 

By the time I put Posy down, Peeta and Prim join us, standing by my side. Prim must be nervous because she sticks closely to her big brother. She hides behind his legs and clings onto his hips. I’ve never seen her this shy before.

 

“Everyone, this is Peeta and his little sister Prim,” I introduce them to the family of five. Peeta waves to everyone and Hazelle welcomes him with kisses on his cheeks. Prim is still hiding when Rory boldly walks in front of her and takes out his hand.

 

“I’m Rory.” He smiles so hard his little cheeks touch his eyes.

 

Prim warily walks towards him. She touches her braid with both hands, but eventually releases it to shake his hand. “I’m Prim.”

 

Rory doesn’t let go of her hand. “Do you want to see our tree house? My dad and Gale made it together before I was born!” Her face beams up with excitement and she nods. They run off together. Vick and Posy chase after them, not quite as fast as the older ones. Kids make friends so easily.

 

I can’t help but smile. “They’ve gotten so big, Hazelle.”

 

“That’s what happens when you don’t visit in over three years, Katniss,” she chides me and I blush shamefully. “I made some tea and snacks if you two want to come inside. There are some things I think you’ll want to talk about.”

 

I figure Hazelle just wants to catch up, and the four of us walk towards the Hawthorne’s house, but I turn my back from the door when I see a glimpse of familiar blonde hair, a few feet away.

 

“K-katniss?”

 

My heart drops unexpectedly. I recognize the voice, but I keep my eyes on the grass, not ready to see who is standing in front of me. My teeth grip onto my bottom lip, pressing down so hard I’m sure blood is threatening to trickle out. I steady my breaths. _One. Two. One. Two._

 

“Catnip.” Gale comes by my side and nudges my shoulder. I jump from the startling contact. Then suddenly, I put two and two together. Redness floods over my cheeks in anger.

 

“You knew. That’s why you kept trying to convince me to come home?” I grit my teeth, keeping my gaze on the ground.

 

“I’m sorry, but you needed to-”

 

“How long?”

 

“What?”

 

“How long has she been back? How long have you known and kept it from me? How. Long?” My fists clench hard, making my knuckles go white, as I try to contain my anger in front of Peeta.

 

“Since September,” he tells me with a defeated sigh.

 

Since September? It’s been almost four months and he didn’t even try to bring up the topic? I furiously jerk my head up and scowl at Gale. "Dammit, Gale!" My nose flares as I breathe heavily. For the first time ever, he looks like a puppy dog instead of the big bear he normally does. His soft expression and apologetic eyes annoy me, because I can’t stand to stay mad at him.

 

“Katniss?” Meanwhile, Peeta stands in the foyer, completely confused. He doesn’t understand what has made me angry or why I won’t come into the house. I reach out to hold his hand and force a smile.

 

“I’ll be back soon. Stay here for a while, please?”

 

He looks at me with disappointment, gripping onto my hand tightly. He won’t let me go. “What’s going on? I can go with you. Whatever it is, I can help.” His soft eyes plead for me to let him in.

 

“I think this is something I need to deal with alone first.” I try to reassure him. I’m not trying to push him away, but I need to figure things out for myself before I can explain anything to anyone else. “Please, trust me. I promise I’ll tell you everything when I get back.”

 

He tugs on my arm and brings me into his warm embrace. Peeta kisses my forehead for good measure. Then he releases me.

 

I make my way towards the last thing I was ever expecting to encounter on this trip.

 

* * *

The house is different from when I saw it last. It’s… warmer. As if people actually live here. Haymitch never cared for furniture, nor did I. But there are little decorations everywhere. The hallway has picture frames tacked onto the wall. I take my shoes off and my feet aren’t flinching at the cold hardwood floors, because instead there’s a soft, fur rug underneath.

 

“Sweetheart,” Haymitch calls out. I turn to face him. I don’t know whether I want to hug him or punch him. I let him wrap his arms around me, but not without remaining stiff and making sure he sees my sneer.

 

I sniff the steaming cup that he clutches onto behind my back. “What, coffee? No bourbon?” I tease. There was never a serious addiction, but he did go through a phase where he constantly had a drink in his hand. We worked hard to support each other, me with his drinking and him with my broken family.

 

He slings his arm around my shoulder and walks me towards the kitchen. “No more drinks,” he says solemnly. I can tell he’s a little proud about it.

 

“You lied to me.”

 

“I didn’t lie. You’d have to have an actual conversation with me for that to happen,” Haymitch accuses, cocking his eyebrow.

 

I lower my face in shame. I’ve ignored every phone call I received from him. It was annoying enough trying to argue with Gale that I didn’t want to go home. I didn’t want to exert more energy with convincing Haymitch. I figured if he missed me enough, he would visit. I never imagined that he _actually_ had something important to tell me.

 

“Fine, so you didn’t lie to me. But a little warning? Maybe learn to leave a voicemail or text next time,” I quip sarcastically, but he just sips on his coffee. “What exactly happened? She- she _recognizes_ me.”

 

“Find out for yourself.” Haymitch nudges me into a chair at the kitchen table and leaves. Then, she brings me a cup of tea.

 

I sit completely still and silent. She does the same, neither of us knowing how to break the awkwardness. Where do we even start?

 

My eyes lift up for a quick glance. She looks just like how I remembered. Thin face. Wispy blonde hair coiled into a bun. Her blue eyes that used to glaze over me are now clear. I avert my stare before she can realize I’m analyzing her.

 

Unable to take anymore of the uncomfortable lull, I muster up enough nerve to speak up first. “I prefer coffee over tea,” I state monotonously, while bringing the hot cup to my lips. I blow on the steam that rises.

 

For the first time, she looks at me directly. “Oh, I’m sorry. I can bring you another cup,” she stammers. She tries to get up, but I wave my hand to stop her.

 

“This is fine. It’s not like you would know, right?” I notice her subtle flinch. Maybe it was harsh, but all my bitter feelings begin to emerge and I’ve suppressed them long enough. “Let’s get right to it. Why- no, how? How are you back?”

 

“I’m sorry, Katniss. I’m so sorry.” Her eyes well up and she shakes her head with regret.

 

“I’m not looking for an apology. Just an explanation,” I spit out through gritted teeth. My cheeks burn up and I can feel the redness taking over, coloring every inch of my face. Her tears have no effect on me.

 

“Haymitch tried to call. You never picked up. It could’ve been an emergency, Katniss. You need to be more responsible-”

 

“Responsible? _I_ need to be more responsible?” I scoff, slamming my fist onto the wooden table. She shakes from the loud bang that ensues. “How dare you even think to try and parent me now. Nine years. Nine years you left me alone! I- I grew up without anyone! I threw away my childhood, because you couldn’t be bothered with your daughter!”

 

Haymitch must have heard my rage, because he comes running into the kitchen. He tries to calm me down and stop her from crying. He pulls on my arm. “Come on, Katniss.”

 

I harshly yank my arm back from his grasp. “I’m already leaving,” I snarl. I get out of the chair, screeching against the floor, and stride out as fast as possible.  Quickly, I shove my shoes back on. Haymitch catches me right before I’m out of the door.

 

“Cool down there, sweetheart,” he says gently. He knows better than to say anything else that could anger me even more right now. “Let’s talk, you and me.” He steps out to the porch and closes the door lightly behind him.

 

I fold my arms firmly across my chest and scowl, pursing my lips tight.

 

He scratches his head. “Alright, I guess I’ll talk. I’m sorry about not telling you. You were right, I should have given you some kind of warning beforehand. But I can’t believe the scene you just made. That’s not the reunion we were expecting to happen.” Haymitch closes his eyes and takes a breath. “Okay, now you say it.”

 

“Reunion? Did you expect me to cry tears of joy and fall into the arms of the mother who abandoned me?” I mock. “I can’t believe you let her out without telling me- asking me first,” I sigh. My anger subsides and I feel calmer. “I especially can’t believe you thought throwing us into the same room would be okay.”

 

“She’s your mom.”

 

I give Haymitch another death stare. “She’s hardly anything to me. You’re more of a parent to me than her.”

 

“She was making good recovery. She became more lucid and they even stopped most of her medications. You didn’t think she was going to spend the rest of her life in there, did you?” he questions. He looks at me with imploring eyes that beg me to be more supportive.

 

“No,” I give in, rolling my eyes.

 

“So give her a chance,” Haymitch encourages me. “I’m not saying you have to like her or accept her as your mom, but try to get along. I won’t let every encounter you two have end with you in rage and her in tears.”

 

“Fine. I’ll try,” I promise.

 

“Good. Now what do I hear about you bringing home a boy?”

 

_Shit. Fucking Gale_ . Before all this crap, I figured Haymitch wouldn’t care enough to be around with Peeta and Prim, but having him completely sober and my _mom_ home changes things. I don’t know if I feel comfortable enough to bring them over anymore, but there isn’t much of a choice.

 

“I guess I can sleep on the couch. Peeta and his little sister can stay in my room,” I say out loud while trying to make mental arrangements.

 

Haymitch laughs sarcastically. “Like hell you’re sleeping on the couch when there’s a guest bedroom. You and the boy can take your room.”

 

“Then where are you going to sleep?” I blink, confused. My eyebrows scrunch together and it takes me a few seconds before it clicks. My face contorts to a mortified expression. I cannot fucking believe it. I mildly shove his shoulder.

 

He raises his hands up into the air defensively. “Don’t start calling me Papa, sweetheart.”

 

I cringe and cover my ears to drown out the blasphemy. Already so much more has happened than I had expected. “That’s disgusting, Haymitch. I refuse to talk to you about this any further.”

 

“Don’t even think about trying to hide that boy from us. We’re going to meet him eventually,” Haymitch yells and cackles to himself.

 

I scurry away in embarrassment, desperately praying that eventually will never come.

 

* * *

Ironically, I feel more at home when I get back to the Hawthornes. Peeta comfortably sits on the couch with Gale and Hazelle. Of course he’s already chatting casually with Hazelle, charming her with his personality. I overhear a bit of their conversation echoing into the hallway as I sneak into the living room.

 

“After graduation? I’ve been looking into some jobs in the north- maybe New York. The bigger cities tend to have better opportunities for PR. Plus, I spent the past summer in Boston interning. That should give me a leg up in the business. It’s all about networking.”

 

_Oh_.

 

I pause in the corridor. It hasn’t occurred to me that in a few short months, Peeta would be graduating, and he doesn’t have plans on staying. I suppose I’ve always assumed he would stay for Prim, and secretly, me. What would become of us then, come May?

 

I’m too busy entranced in my thoughts to notice Gale approaching me.

 

“Hey,” he says timidly, obviously scared I’m still mad at him.

 

“Hmm?” I look at him with scrunched brows. “Oh, hi.”

 

“What are you doing standing there?” He laughs.

 

I frown, unable to let go of the unsettling news I’ve just learned. “I just came in. I was going to join you guys.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. There’s never a good time to say these things,” Gale apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“There’s never a right time to say anything,” I whisper to myself in epiphany and shake my head. He gives me a quizzical look. I try to shrug it off nonchalantly. “Let’s go.”

 

His expression doesn’t change, but he doesn’t press any further questions. “I’ll be there in a bit. I’m going to go get the kids.”

 

As soon as I enter the living room, Peeta turns around. “Hey you,” he says.

 

A warm smile illuminates his face, which radiates its way to me. When did this boy, who I’ve met so recently, become my everything? A huge part of my life? He opens his arms and tilts his head, beckoning me to his side.

 

“I better go check up on dinner.” Hazelle chuckles and walks away to the kitchen.

 

I sit next to Peeta, curling my feet under my body.

 

“You okay?” He asks with concern. I don’t trust myself to talk without revealing my jumbled mess of thoughts, so I nod and offer a weak smile. Peeta gently presses his hand on my head and I rest it on his shoulder. His thumb rubs my temples in small circles. I inhale a deep, calming breath. We stay like this until dinner.

 

* * *

Hazelle calls us into the dining room and we scramble to get up. My mouth instantly is salivating at the feast cooked for us. There is no better home cooked meal than Hazelle Hawthorne’s. She is blessed with phenomenal cooking skills I could never dream of imitating. The children begin to file in one by one behind Gale. Prim’s braids are  loose and messily pulled apart. She’s made quick friends with Rory. He pulls a chair out for her and she giggles at his struggle to push her forward.

 

As everyone takes their seats, I notice that there are more plates set on the table than needed. I open my mouth to ask, but before I can, there’s shuffling at the front door and I groan.

 

Now I know why Haymitch knew they would meet Peeta “eventually.”

 

Peeta tries to walk up to them, presumably to introduce himself, but I stop him with a grave head shake. So instead he takes the seat next to Prim and I sit on his other side. Haymitch and my mom sit across from us. Her eyes are still puffy and her nose is a little red. Part of me feels like I need to apologize, but another part of me refuses to.

 

The bread gets passed around first. I take a roll and break it in half. The warm buttery flavor melts in my mouth. As the rest of the food starts to circle around the table, everyone chatters amongst themselves. The children with each other, Gale with me and Peeta, and of course, the adults.

 

The dinner is going well, to my surprise. Until they start talking to him.

 

“So, Peeta, is it?” Mom asks while taking a bite of the chicken. The whole table hushes, stopping their own side conversations to witness the drama that would undoubtedly ensue.

 

His face perks up, as if he had been waiting forever to talk to her. “Yes ma’am.”

 

“How did you meet my daughter?”

 

I roll my eyes. _My daughter_. What a joke.

 

“Through this little gem.” Peeta pats the top of Prim’s head. She beams at him, proud to be part of our matchmaking. “Katniss tutors my little sister at her job. I wasn’t her favorite person at first,” he admits with a sheepish grin.

 

She narrows her eyes. “What do you mean?” I chew on an asparagus gruffly, trying to keep my cool. I don’t appreciate the suspicious tone in her voice.

 

“I might have been late to pick up Primmy, one or two times.” He laughs nervously.

 

She raises her eyebrows. “Oh? Then, I take it you’re irresponsible? No sense of time? Careless?” she accuses.

 

He blushes. I bite my lip, giving him my most apologetic look. “Ah, no. Actually, there are just a lot of things I had to take care of.” I can see Peeta struggling to maintain his politeness.

 

“If you have that much on your plate, so much that you can’t even pick up your little sister promptly, then I highly doubt you’re giving my daughter the amount of attention she deserves.”

 

“Mom!” It slips out without my consent. The word feels foreign on my tongue, but it’s the only name I’ve ever called her. I glare at her from across the table, gripping onto my knife that I am very close to throwing at her head.

 

“Iris, I think that’s enough for interrogating the boy,” Haymitch declares lowly.

 

Gale clears his throat and tries to spark up small talk about how this winter is much less brutal than last year. The room is significantly more quiet than it was mere minutes ago. We all seem to be more focused on finishing our food than talking, even the children.

 

After everyone cleans their plates, we thank Hazelle for the delicious meal. Mom and Haymitch stay for tea. I grab Peeta’s hand, he takes Prim’s, and I rush the three of us out of there before they can ask us to stay too.

 

We get Prim settled into her room. It’s plain, nothing like her princess bedroom back at home, but she seems to like it. Playing all day must have worn her out, because as soon as her head touches the bed, she’s fast asleep. Peeta adjusts the covers over her small body.

 

“She didn’t brush her teeth,” I whisper.

 

Peeta shrugs and we walk out. He closes the door as quietly as possible. “She’s a kid. One night isn’t going to kill her. I’ll just make sure she brushes extra long tomorrow morning.”

 

I lead the way into my room. Nothing has changed since I left it, but there also isn’t much that can be changed. My full sized bed is pushed up against a corner, next to a window. There’s a small study desk, a bookshelf, and a dresser- that’s it. I turn on the small lamp that dimly lights the room with a warm, yellow glow.

 

“Katniss,” Peeta sits at the edge of the bed. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on now? Like, why you wouldn’t let me introduce myself to your parents? I was sweating. They must’ve thought I was rude.”

 

This is the first time we’re truly alone this whole trip. Finally, I can dare to be more intimate with Peeta, comfortably. I inch closer to him, standing in between his legs. Peeta encircles his arms around my middle and looks up to study my face. “First, I’m sorry about dinner. You weren’t the rude one, it was my mother.”

 

“She’s just doing what any good, protective mother would.”

 

“Yeah,” I scoff.

 

“No, Katniss. She cares for you,” Peeta insists, almost longingly. He’s being sweet and so optimistic. I play with his hair, letting his soft curls run through my fingers.

 

“Also, parent,” I correct. He tilts his head, confused. I press my knee against the mattress, next to Peeta’s, leaning in even closer. “The one who ambushed you with questions is my mom. But, Haymitch isn’t my dad.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I assumed,” he apologizes sincerely. His thumb slips underneath my t-shirt, rubbing back and forth on the bare skin of my back.

 

“It’s understandable. I probably look more like him than I do my mom. Darker skin. Darker hair. Grey eyes.”

 

“You’re beautiful,” Peeta says, but it comes out as a whisper. He breathes so heavily, I can feel it. The hot air ghosts over my neck. I hitch my other knee up onto the bed and straddle him. His hand drags further up and I peel the shirt away.

 

Suddenly, his lips are on my neck. He nips on the tender flesh. I can feel the sides of his teeth graze against me as he sucks. My head tilts back in pleasure and Peeta takes this opportunity to travel down. He plants a trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone to the tops of my breasts. Frustrated, I quickly unhook the back and whip off my bra. I fling it across the room, oblivious to where it lands. My pants are the next to be yanked off.

 

I thrust my bare chest forward a little to hint my desire. But instead, his lips return up, higher and higher until it locks onto my lips. Peeta reclines back, bending his arms onto the mattress. He moans into my mouth. I press my lips firmly onto his and push him until his back is completely flat. I can feel my nipples hardening against his chest.

 

I slide my hands up Peeta’s body and help him remove his shirt. My fingers glide up his thick arms. I force his hands above his head as I continue to explore every crevice of his mouth, coaxing my tongue to tangle with his. Peeta groans again and this time he pushes his hips up, pressing his growing erection against me. He moves in slow, controlled thrusts. I squirm at how good it feels, even through the thick material of his jeans.

 

And then I realize how badly I want Peeta.

 

Even in the dim light, I notice the shift in Peeta’s eyes. They darken as I snake down, removing my knees from the soft mattress onto the wooden floor. He lifts his hips up when I tug on his pants. They easily fall away and all that's left are tight black boxer briefs. The outline of Peeta’s hardon beckons at me.

 

My own boldness surprises me. I’ve never particularly enjoyed giving head, but I’m excited to taste him. I lick my lips and rub his erection over the cloth. Peeta lets out a muffled moan, trying to be as quiet as possible, in case someone comes home. Slowly gliding my fingers around the downy hair of his happy trail, I finally slip them under and free his cock.

 

Damn.

 

A soft whimper escapes my mouth. I’ve only seen a handful of penises in my life, but Peeta’s is by far the most intimidating. He’s thick and fully erect. I swipe my finger around the precum that has leaked out from the glistening tip. Peeta shutters immediately at my touch.

 

“Are you sure, Katniss?” he asks. His voice sounds strained.

 

I close my eyes and stick my finger with his cum into my mouth. When I finish sucking it clean, I reopen my eyes and nod my head, letting my finger sit on my lip, coyly. Then, I burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. “I’m sorry, that was supposed to be somewhat seductive, but it came out so cheesy.” I bury my face into my hands with embarrassment.

 

“You have no idea the effect you have, lovely.” Peeta chuckles, pushing my hands away and stroking my jaw tenderly. He pulls my chin up for another kiss and I’m being lifted up off the ground. He lightly tosses me into the bed. The mattress sinks under my weight.

 

I huff, because I know where this is going and it’s the exact opposite of what I wanted to happen. Peeta hovers over me, coaxes my thighs apart, and lightly touches the tops of my laced panties. “Don’t pout. I want to show you how beautiful you are.” He removes the thin barrier. “Because sometimes you just don’t understand.” His breath feels cool as it hits my hot center. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.” He plants a tentative kiss on the inside of my thigh, dangerously close but not quite there. “I want you to know that you deserve the world.” His tongue inches up, deliberately taking his damn time. I whimper again and squirm, thrusting my hips up in the air slightly. I don’t take teasing very well. Peeta lays his hand on my stomach.

 

“Ah, ah,” he tuts. “Patience. Be a good girl.” He stares at me from beneath his long eyelashes. There’s a gleam of pleasure in his eyes. Peeta enjoys taunting me. I roll my eyes and lay back down flat onto a pillow. I keep my gaze fixed on the ceiling, hoping the tiled patterns will distract me from the tension in my increasingly wet center.

 

“Katniss,” Peeta sings to garner my attention. Reluctantly I bend my neck to his direction but I don’t have enough time to sass, because then suddenly his tongue is _there_.

 

“Oh,” I exhale. My eyes flutter to the back of my head. While his tongue expertly laps through my slick folds, I grab a fistful of the comforter, stifling moans from squeaking out of my throat. He hums in satisfaction and the vibrations pulse through my center, making me feel even more euphoric. He explores beyond the line of my slit and deep into my entrance.

 

Between licks and nips, Peeta talks. “You have no idea,” he mumbles. “How long.” _Lick_ . “I’ve wanted.” _Lick_. “To taste you.”

 

I’m writhing underneath, my back arched high up in the air. Hearing his confession only makes me even more turned on and wet. “Oh my god,” I mewl while selfishly grinding my hips into Peeta’s face. He continues to lick up my arousal, dragging his tongue all around my lower lips.

 

I immediately wail when I feel him unlatching from below, but then the tip of his tongue flicks the clefted hood, the core of my built up tension. “Fuck, Peeta. I’m so close,” I pant as he fervently continues to suck on the bundle of nerves, determined to see my climax.

 

My thighs buck and begin to close shut, probably squeezing Peeta’s head beyond comfort. He uses one hand to push them back flat onto the mattress and the other to tease the folds. I grab a fistful of hair and tug onto it as a surge of pleasure runs through my body. I shudder and lay on the pillow, catching my breath.

 

Peeta crawls up to me, placing a soft, languid kiss on the corner of my mouth. I lick my lips when he unseals his mouth from mine. “So that’s what I taste like,” I whisper.

 

“I could eat you all day,” he grunts with pleasure. “That’s how good you are.”

 

I blush with shyness. But despite having just had an orgasm, I feel a throbbing below for something more. Peeta’s erection is pressed up against my thigh, still hard and probably desperate for its own release. I gingerly touch his toned arm.

 

“Peeta, can you get a condom?”

 

His eyes grow wide. “Are you sure, Katniss? You don’t have to feel obligated...”

 

“I need you. I need you now.” I assure him.

 

He jumps out of bed to his duffle bag and searches deep into its pockets. When he finally fishes the long string of condoms, he looks at me sheepishly. “I swear I wasn’t planning on any of this happening,” Peeta sputters defensively. “But I like to be prepared just in case.” I smile and shrug it off.

 

He rips one packet open and carefully rolls the prophylactic down his length with precision. I beckon him back once he finishes.

 

Peeta hovers over my body with his sheathed cock jutting proudly towards my center. He tenderly takes a piece of my hair and brushes it away from my forehead. “Are you ready?”

 

I nod eagerly. He aligns himself with my entrance. I hiss when the head brushes against my clit. Peeta slides his tip through my folds, coating himself generously with my wetness. He slowly sinks in, slipping with ease from the amount of moisture gathered between my legs. I wince, sucking air through teeth, and shut my eyes tightly as he stretches me open.

 

Peeta waits for me to adjust before attempting to shift his position. I nod to let him know that I’m ready. He pulls out and just as quickly pounds back in, flush against my pelvis. His hips continue at a rhythmic pace. I wrap my legs around Peeta’s lower half, rocking in tandem with his movements. My gasps grow louder with each thrust, and I find it increasingly harder to keep my volume low. Between my moans and the thudding headboard, it’s obvious that I no longer care who could be listening anymore.

 

“Fuck, you feel so amazing,” Peeta grunts wildly. I pinch my nipple with one hand and snake the other hand down to stroke my clit. I can feel parts of his dick as it pumps through me. “You’re incredible. I’m so close.”

 

“Oh my god, Peeta.” I chant his name over and over. I rub my hardened nub faster until I feel the built up tension explode in me, pushing me over the edge.

 

Peeta lets out a groan, “I’m coming.” I clench my pussy tighter, contracting my walls, and then I feel his cock pulse into the condom.

 

His arms give and Peeta falls on top of me, placing gentle kisses on my forehead and cheeks. Jokingly, I push him off. “You’re so heavy.” I stick my tongue out.

 

Peeta rolls his eyes. “So, ever fucked anyone else in your childhood home or am I the first?” He teases while peeling the soiled condom off his softening cock and tying the opening.

 

“You’re the one and only boy I’ve ever brought _here_ ,” I reassure him. Once I catch my breath, I look for my bra and underwear that I haphazardly threw earlier.

 

He chuckles and puts on his own underwear. “Good,” he yawns and falls back onto the bed.

 

“I’m going to go clean up in the bathroom,” I say, pulling my shirt over my head. Peeta incoherently mumbles something in acknowledgment.

 

The house still seems fairly quiet, which means I’ve managed to avoid a potential awkward, not to mention embarrassing, conversation with either my mom or Haymitch. I take my time in the bathroom and when I get back into my room, Peeta is softly snoring, already deep asleep.

 

He looks so peaceful for once, I don’t dare to rouse him- even if I am a smidge annoyed that he couldn’t stay up for a few more minutes to cuddle. It’s the first time I see Peeta sleep so serenely. I lift open the window, just a crack, to let some air in. He likes to sleep with the windows open, even in the cold winter.

 

I sneak under the covers and snuggle up against his warm body, tangling my fingers into his before drifting to sleep myself.

 

* * *

When I wake up, the sky is hazy- colored pink and yellow from the rising sun. I try to shut my eyes and feign sleep, but the sun persists in rising, so I make myself stand. I’d be lying to myself if I didn’t say that my thighs weren’t feeling sore. I hardly did any work and yet- I groan at the slight ache when I hop off the mattress.

 

I throw on some pants and go to the bathroom to wash up. I come out feeling refreshed. Despite how early it is, there’s some noise downstairs, so I follow it into the kitchen.

 

It’s my mom.

 

“You’re awake,” she says, smiling as if we didn’t end last night with that unpleasant conversation. She spoons some oatmeal into a bowl for me, sprinkling a healthy amount of cinnamon and brown sugar on top. “You loved to eat this as a kid.”

 

I look down at the bowl and take a seat. It’s warm and smells delicious. I take a bite. “Yeah, I still do.”

 

She sits across from me and watches me eat. “Peeta…” She warily begins to talk. “He seems like a nice boy.” It catches me off guard. I thought for sure she didn’t have a good impression of him from last night.

 

“He is.” I shrug nonchalantly.

 

“And he cares about you a lot, I can tell.” She speaks each word slowly and articulated, as if she were mindful of the specific words coming out of her mouth. “Have you met his parents?”

 

I narrow my eyes. She’s prying and it makes me uncomfortable. I don’t want to tell her every intimate detail of my life- especially my love life. “No, why?”

 

“Well, it must be the next step of your relationship. You’ve already met his little sister. Maybe we could all meet together, his family and ours. We can have dinner and get to know each other bett-”

 

“No!” I protest, unaware of the volume my voice squeaks out. I could hardly get through one day with Peeta and my so-called family. I couldn’t imagine a worse nightmare. It would be disastrous, without fail. “I just mean…” I cringe at the thought of a combined dinner. “We’re not that serious. At all. It’s just casual. He’s going to graduate soon. We’re not going to last.” I lie profusely, saying anything and everything that comes into my mind to stop a potential catastrophic night. I try my best to sound as confident and definite as possible.

 

“Oh,” she responds with raised eyebrows. She pouts a little bit, surprised from my abrasive insistence. “I really thought there was something…”

 

“Nope,”  I shake my head and shovel another spoonful of oatmeal in my mouth. I quickly scarf down the bowl and get up to wash it. As I’m cleaning, Haymitch strolls in wearing a royal blue terry cloth robe, his eyes still lidded with sleep. He doesn’t open his eyes completely until he takes his first sip of coffee. He inhales the bitter scent steaming from his cup and exhales.

 

“That’s the stuff,” Haymitch grumbles happily. Mom scoops a bowl of oatmeal and also plates some scrambled eggs for him as well. I stare from behind the counter with a hint of jealousy.

 

“How come I didn’t get eggs?” I sputter against my own will. They both stare at me, surprised.

 

“You didn’t ask for them.”

 

I frown. “I didn’t know they were an option. If I knew, I probably would have liked some too.”

 

“Well they haven’t magically transformed back into a live chicken and crawled away. If you want eggs, grab yourself a plate, sweetheart,” Haymitch snarks. I roll my eyes, but do it anyway.

 

The rest of breakfast is fairly okay, mostly because Haymitch is there as a buffer. We don’t talk about anything in particular. They mostly talk about other people in town and I just listen, eating.

 

I check the time. It’s almost 11. I wonder if it’s normal for Peeta and Prim to be sleeping in this much. Right as I start to get up to check on them upstairs, I hear heavy footsteps approaching the room.

 

I grin widely, awaiting their entrance. “Peeta, Prim! Come have breakf-” My smile falls instantly at the sight of two suitcases. All packed up and ready to go. “What… Are you leaving?”

 

Prim mopes, trailing behind her brother. Peeta rubs the crook of his neck and shrugs shyly. “Yeah, our mom called this morning. She came back from her trip early and she wants us home.”

 

Prim’s face lights up as soon as he mentions their mom. “Mommy?” She asks in a small squeak, looking up to Peeta. He pats the top of her head, but doesn’t respond.

 

“But it’s Christmas morning,” I reply, confused.

 

“I know. It kinda sucks that we’ll be spending the day in a car, but family, right?”

 

“Okay, sure… Yeah, give me a few minutes and I’ll drive you guys back.” I get up from my chair.

 

“No, no. It’s okay, Katniss. You should stay,” Peeta insists. “I’ve already called a cab and it’s waiting out front.”

 

I blink. “You’re going to ride a taxi all the way home? That’s like a good three or four hours. It’s going to cost you a fortune.”

 

“It’s fine, really. You should stay with your family and I’ll go back to mine,” He shrugs at me. I swear there’s a hint of bitterness in his tone. He turns to face my mom and Haymitch. “Thank you so much for letting us stay the night. It was wonderful.”

 

I notice the incredulous glances exchanged between Haymitch and mom. I walk up closer to Peeta, staring at him with a skeptical look. “Is everything alright?” I whisper.

 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. We’ve just- we’ve got to go.” He speaks tightly with me, different from how he sounded mere seconds ago. Up close, his smile seems forced. “The cab is waiting. Let’s go, Prim.”

 

Peeta tugs on her arm and wheels out the house. Prim follows right behind him, but not before turning around and waving bye to me with her free arm. I stand in the kitchen for a few seconds, completely dumbfounded. By the time I think to run and catch up to them, the taxi has already pulled out of the driveway.

 

I walk back, defeated. I stand at the doorway of the kitchen and sulk. “He’s gone,” I utter and head straight back upstairs to my room before either of them can respond to me. I send Peeta a quick text.

 

**_Katniss /Let me know when you’ve gotten home safely/_ **

 

I crawl into bed and let my sudden drowsiness take over my body, finally getting some of that sleep I failed to get earlier.

 

I don’t hear back from Peeta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving thanks to homegirl ellembee <3


End file.
